Naruto The Fairytail Ninja
by AssassinErik
Summary: Naruto avenges Sasuke's death by defeating Kaguya and ending the war. However, in the process of her useing her teleportation technique, Naruto was sent to the land of Fiore and now he must live a new life in the new world and he will also develope romantic love for Fairytails beautiful red head wizard. [Naruto x Erza] I don't own anything from Naruto or Fairytail
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Fairytail Ninja**

chapter 1: a new world

In the battlefield of the forth great ninja war, Naruto, and Sasuke were battling against Kaguya trying to seal her away. They were battling in a dimension of a pointy ground and the gravity was heavy, and naruto and sasuke were trying to seal her away right after Obito died from her. They were just about to do it when she rose into the air but then, Sakura appeared above her and punched her head sending her to fall and Naruto and Sasuke finally got to her and were about to seal her for good. But then, Kaguya unleashed a rod from her hand and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach and he fell to the ground shocking Naruto Sakura and kakashi to the core.

"SASUKE!" shout both Naruto and Sakura as they both run over to Sasukes body.

"Hold on Sasuke, I'll heal you" said Sakura as she tried to use her healing jutsu on him but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"No Sakura, don't waste your chakra on me, it's pointless" said Sasuke.

"But I have to try to save you" said Sakura.

"I said its pointless" said Sasuke gritting his teeth because of the painful wound in his stomach.

"Sasuke…." said Kakashi quietly.

Sakura's eyes were starting to fill up with tears from Sasuke's dying scene but he let go of her hand and put his own on her face.

"Don't cry Sakura, it's okay I wanted it to be like this. I wanted to die during the war" said Sasuke

"WHAT?! But I thought you wanted to become hokage" said Naruto

"Naruto, do you really think the people of the leaf would let me become hokage after everything I have done?"

"….Well…."

"Look, I wanted to die because I thought this could make up for all the crimes I have committed in the past. I wanted to die because I thought it would be my punishment. And I wanna join my family and maybe, I can feel happy again."

"Again? you could have felt happy by living with us in the village now that you no longer wanted revenge." said Sakura

"Sakura, there is no way the village would allow me to come back, they all think of me as a villain" said Sasuke

"But you could have tried to settle down somewhere and maybe you could have opened yourself to maybe love me"

"your just as annoying as ever, when are you ever gonna learn I would never have feeling for you and that you never really had feelings for me?"

Just as Sasuke spoke those harsh words, Sakura smacked his face

"YOU JERK!, How would you know if I never really had feelings for you? You've kept yourself distant from me all your life and you never had feelings for anyone else, so how can you tell me I don't have feelings for you when you never felt romantic love in your life?!"

Sasuke remained silent because he knew Sakura made a good point.

"I don't know"

Sakura then smiled at him

"That's okay, I guess that makes us both even"

"I guess it does. Sakura, I'm sorry I've tried to kill you so many times before, can you forgive me?"

Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke and kissed him on his lips and pulled away smiling at him

"There is nothing to forgive Sasuke"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry for becoming your student into a traitor, I'm sorry for defying you back then, can you forgive me?"

"Of course Sasuke, you may be my former student, but I still care about you" said Kakashi

"Naruto, I'm sorry I have hurt you back then when you tried to stop me from going to oruchimaru, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you kept on trying to tell me something important, I'm sorry that I about me. Can you forgive me Naruto?" said Sasuke

"Like Sakura Sasuke, there is nothing to forgive. None of that matters to me Sasuke, you're my friend" said Naruto

"Best friend"

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a hug

"Naruto, give me your left hand" said Sasuke as Naruto did what he said. "Now close your eyes"

Naruto closed his eyes and he felt Sasukes fingers touching his eye lids. Naruto hand and eyes started glowing from whatever Sasuke was doing to him and a few seconds later, the lights die out. Naruto looked at his left hand and saw Sasuke's yin seal mark on it and Sasuke's sharingan on his right eye and the rinnegan on his left eye disappeared.

"It's up to you now naruto, if you defeat Kaguya, you will become the greatest ninja the world has ever known and you could be known as a ninja god. a lot better than being hokage huh?"

"Maybe….but I still wanna be the villages leader"

"Oh, and take this" Sasuke gives Naruto his sword "It's yours now"

"Thank you Sasuke"

"One more thing Naruto….Happy 17th Birthday"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke wishing him his 17th birthday but he frowned when he saw Sasuke's body fading away.

"It's for me to go, goodbye Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, tell everyone else I said goodbye to them too"

"We will, we promise" said Sakura

Sasuke looked at Sakura kakashi and Naruto smiling at him with tears in their eyes and he started feeling tears rolling down his face as it now reached his head fading away

"I love you guys" said Sasuke as his head vanished and a tear drop landed on the ground

"….Goodbye….Sasuke" said Naruto as he cried

Sakura grabbed onto Kakashi and cried her heart out from seeing Sasuke, her one and only love die right before her eyes. Kakashi hugged sasuke as he cried as well.

"About time he died, he was boring the crap out of me. He had a right to die, his life was pointless from the beginning." said Kaguya

Naruto felt a surge of anger inside of him and he stud up and closed his eyes and Sakura and Kakashi felt Naruto's power rising like crazy.

"Sasuke may have been alone for a long time and has pushed others away from his life, he may have become bad and turned against us because of his thirst of revenge, he may have made a mistake of thinking our village was the evil side, he may have made many mistakes in his life. But no matter whatever he has done, he always had people who cared about him, and you took him from us all." Naruto turned to face Kaguya and opened his eyes and he had the sharingan in his right eye and the rinnegan in his left eye. "**I'm gonna take you down!****"**

"I'd like to see you try!"

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds before dashing towards Kaguya and kneeing her in her face with like the speed of light, maybe even faster.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" cried Kaguya in pain from the strength in Naruto's knee. "You'll pay for that!" She summoned two rods from her hands.

The knowledge of how to handle Sasuke's sword was flowing Naruto's brain like a river. Afterwards, Naruto knew exactly how to wield Sasuke's sword.

"Die!" yelled Kaguya as she dashed towards Naruto and slashed a rod at him, but Naruto pulled the sword out and blocked the rod without a sweat.

Kaguya thrusted her other rod at Naruto but he front flipped into the air and rammed his heal onto the back of her head with awesome speed making her fall to the ground.

"UUGGGHHHH!" cried Kaguya from the pain in the back of her head "How….how are you this fast?!"

"I have my best friend to thank for that, that's how"

Kaguya tried swinging her rod at naruto but he trusted his sword at her hand and it went right threw it

"AAAHHHHHH!" cried Kaguya as she watched the blood gush out of her hand

Naruto pulled out his sword from her hand and thrusted it into her other one

"AAAHHHHHH!" she cried as she watch more blood gush out of her other hand

Naruto had another vision of how to use the chidori techniques even how to use a chidori with the sword and even kirin. Naruto charged a chidori into the sword and thrusted it in Kaguyas back hurting her massively.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried. Kaguya had a hard time taking all of the pain and she started to shed tears due to all the damage she has taken.

Sakura and Kakashi were watching Naruto battle Kaguya in shock and in amazement at the same time.

"Wow, Kaguya isn't standing a chance against Naruto, and how did he learn how to use Sasuke's sword and the ChidorI?" asked Sakura

"I think I know, besides Sasuke giving his yin seal, the sharingan and the rinnegan, Sasuke also gave the Naruto the knowledge of how to use every ability Sasuke ever learned." said Kakashi

"Wow, that's amazing" said Sakura

Naruto pulled his sword out of Kaguya's back and slipped it through the hole in her clothing, turned around, and flipped her really high into the air and put the sword back in its scabbard.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, are you guys watching? if you are, pay good attention cause….THIS IS WHERE THE WAR ENDS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" shouted Naruto as he jumped into the air approaching Kaguya getting ready to seal her.

"I can't lose here, I have to teleport" Kaguya said to herself as she tried to teleport while Naruto was gaining on her.

Kaguya tried to teleport away from naruto before he was able to touch her, but she was too late. Naruto landed his hands on her shoulders and completed the seal. However, Naruto seemed to be caught in the process of the teleportation and at the same time he sealed her away, he was teleported away.

'Oh no, NARUTO!" shouted both Sakura and Kakashi at the same time

"Where do you think he is?" asked Sakura

"I don't know…." said Kakashi feeling worried "….but I hope he is okay."

**With Naruto**

Naruto then appeared after the end of the teleportation in the sky and was falling to the ground. Luckily thanks to his flying abilities, he stopped himself while holding onto Kaguya's dead body.

"That was close." said Naruto as he set down Kaguya's body on the ground.

Naruto looked down at Kaguya's body and crouched down, closed his eyes and placed his hand on her chest and his body started glowing while her body was fading away. As Kaguya's body disappeared, the light on Naruto's body died and he opened his eyes and they both now had the rinnegan with three tomoes in the three rings. And he also got his rods back and the dot thingies behind his back and he now also had a staff, just like the hermit and madara.

"I now have the full power of the power of six paths and the rinnegan. I hope your proud Sasuke" said Naruto

Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed it was night time.

"What the? It was day time when I was fighting her, did I get sent further a few hours in time?"

Naruto looked around him and realized he was on the top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere.

"And how did I get on top of a freaking mountain?...Well I am not gonna just stay here, I got get back to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto then started moving down the mountain trying to get back to Sakura and Kakashi, but little did he know that Sakura and Kakashi were no longer anywhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto The Fairytail Ninja**

chapter 2: new friends and learning new things.

Naruto was nearly at the bottom of the mountain and was feeling confident about finding Sakura and Kakashi, but then, he heard a huge explosion happen several miles away and he looked towards it when concern.

"I don't like the feel of this, I better check it out."

Naruto started to speed up down the mountain and he ran towards to the area where the explosion happened.

**where the explosion happened**

A gigantic beast was walking around destroying things while a white haired girl was sitting on the ground with a broken arm. Then a big flamingo came flying down to the white haired girl and morphed into her regular form which was a girl with short white hair.

"Mira, are you alright?" asked the short haired white hair girl

"Other than my arm, I'm alright Lisanna." said Mira

"Where's Elfman?"

"He's over there."

Mira pointed over to where the beast was and Lisanna turned around and realized the beast was Elfman

"Elfman tried to control the beast by using the Full Body Takeover, but the beast got the best of him and now he is going on a rampage."

Just after Mira had informed Lisanna about what happened to Elfman, Lisanna starts walking up to him.

"Lisanna! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to talk to him, try to get him to come to his sences."

"No Lisanna! you have to run away! Get somewhere safe!"

Lisanna refused to liston to Mira and she continued to walk up to Elfman as he turned around to face her.

"Hey big brother, remember me? It's your little sister Lisanna and Mira's here too. How about you come back to us so we can all go home together, huh?" asked Lisanna

"Lisanna! Get out of there, please!" shouted Mira

Elfman let out a loud roar and raised his hand like he was going to swat Lisanna

"Please come back Elfman, we still love you." said Lisanna

Elfman's hand started falling down as it was about to swat Lisanna

"LISANNA!" shouted Mira as she shed tears from her eyes in fear of seeing her own sister about to die.

But then….

Due to both Mira and Lisanna's surprise, a giant purple armored figure stopped Elfman's hand from swatting Lisann and Inside the purple figure was Naruto.

**Flashback**

Naruto was three quarters away from where the explosion happen and suddenly, he had a vision flowing threw his head as it showed him how to use the Susano'o and everything.

"I guess Sasuke gave me some very useful techniques, thanks buddy."

Naruto saw Lisanna about to get swat by Elfman and rushed even faster in time to save her

**Flashback end**

Naruto turned around to face Lisanna

"Liston to your sister and get out of here right now." said Naruto

Deciding to take his advice, Lisanna ran over to Mira. Naruto turned back to face Elfman who was trying to free himself from the Susano'os super tight grip but he didn't have the strength to do so.

"Look at you big fella, you are a very cranky boy and you need a nap, so let's put you to sleep."

Naruto made the Susano'o pull back a fist and ram it into Elfman's stomach making him fall down unconscious morphing back to his human form and Naruto turned off the Susano'o and carried Elfman over to Mira and Lisanna.

"He's alright, he's just unconscious. Just be sure to treat him well when he wakes up, are you girls okay?"

"Yes we are, that was some amazing magic you used." said Mira

"Uhh excuse me? did you say magic?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask?"

"Cause I think you may have damaged your head a little bit because there is no such thing as magic."

"Of course there is such thing as magic silly."

"No there isn't, there is only such thing as chakra."

"Chakra?"

"You don't know what Chakra is?"

"No I have never heard about it."

"Just what village are you from, cause all five villages should know what chakra is."

"I don't live in a village, I live in the city called Magnolia."

"There is no such place, the Elemental Nations have such places called cities."

"Elemental Nations? there are no such places. And there are such thing as cities, there are lots of them her in the kingdom of Fiore."

"I have no idea why you think this but this place called the kingdom of Fiore does not exis….unless…."

Naruto hesitated for about 30 seconds leaving Mira and Lisanna with curious face, and then Naruto's thinking face turned into a surprised face

"I am in another world." said Naruto

"Another world?" asked Mira

"Yeah, I believe I've appeared in another world when I was teleported."

"what do you mean?"

"Liston, I come from a world where there are five different villages in the world known as the Elemental Nations. Everyone in those villages are ninjas and we all have a kind of energy inside us called chakra which allows us to use our ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu techniques. such as the Susano'o the purple armored figure you saw for example. I have a lot more than just that but im too tired to show you guys. And what I mean by teleported, do you see these marks on my hands?"

"Yes I do."

"I was fighting against a goddess like person and I had to seal her away with these two seals. I managed to seal her away, however she tried to teleport away from me and I was caught in the process in the teleportation and I was sent to this world."

"Wow, that's unbelievable yet amazing."

"Thanks….I can't believe I was teleported away from my home and now I'm stuck here, I don't know what to do."

"Then try to develop a new life here, if you don't know what to do, then try to get use to this world and learn how it works and how people live their lives here. I am sure you can live a new happy life here."

"Thanks, well I guess I will be going now."

"Okay then….Wait! You didn't tell us your name."

"Oh sorry about that, it's Naruto Uzumaki. What are your names?"

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira for short. This is my little sister Lisanna."

"Hello Naruto." said Lisanna

"The guy you knocked out is my little brother Elfman but he is Lisanna's older brother." said Mira

"So you're the oldest child." said Naruto

"Yes I am."

"Nice, well goodbye Mira and Lisanna Strauss, tell your brother I said goodbye to him too."

"We will."

Naruto stud up and started to walk away from the Strauss siblings. But then….

"Naruto." said Mira

"What is it Mira?"

Mira ran towards Naruto and hugged him tightly with the arm that was not broken and Naruto saw Mira crying on his chest

"Thank you so much."

Naruto blushed at Mira's sudden actions but he smiled and hugged her back.

"My pleasure."

Mira looked up at Naruto and smiled brightly at him and she headed back to Lisanna picking up their unconscious brother and they walked away. Naruto looked at the family and felt sad that he had his friends who became like his family sense his parents died on the night he was born, but then he was feeling happy that they seemed like such a happy family and he walked in his own direction beginning his own personal journey to start a new life.

**2 years later**

During the past two years, Naruto got a lot more use to the new world. He learned about how some people in Fiore have magic powers and how some don't, it wasn't like that back in his home world cause everyone had chakra but just had to learn how to use it. He learned about mobile inventions such as trains and magic cars, sense he always traveled on foot back home. He also learned about music with people singing because they only used instruments to make songs, and about them playing on a machine called a radio. Naruto knew he had to earn some money to make a living if he was going to live in this new world, so he lived in a small town, got himself a job at a restaurant that sells ramen sense he really loves ramen, but he also learned about new foods like their watermelons sense he never had any before and many more. Naruto lived a pretty happy life sence there wasn't much for him to do, but he always wanted something cool to happen in this new life like a great adventure just waiting to happen like back in his old life.

"Maybe….maybe just living a decent life isn't really enough." Naruto said.

Just then, Naruto heard many people screaming and he turned towards the direction and ran towards where the screaming was coming from. When Naruto appeared at where the screaming came from, he saw a rounding group of people yelling at a giant pterodactyl creature holding a screaming woman in its hand.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" shouted the screaming woman.

The Pterodactyl creature clenched its fist even tighter crushed the screaming woman, it seemed like she was about to die, but then Naruto jumped towards the creature, pulled out his sword, and cut off its hand. And as the woman falling and screaming, Naruto drops to the ground and catches her before she hit the ground. Naruto looked at the creature and walked up to it.

"It's okay big guy, I will take care of it."

Naruto used his yand seal to place its hand back, just like how he gave back Kakashi his regular eye after madara took his Sharingan eye. The creature looked at Naruto in fear and flew away. The citizens looked at Naruto and they all cheered for him for his heroic act. Then a man came up to Naruto with a sack of money.

"Thank you so much for getting rid of that monster, here is the reward." said the man

"The reward?" asked Naruto

"Of course, aren't you from a guild who came to get rid of the monster as said in a poster?"

"Um, no I just live in this town, besides I don't even know what a guild is."

"Well young man, A guild is a building where wizards join to take on jobs to make a wealthy living and build strong friendships in them."

"Wow sounds interesting, let me guess, taking out the creature was a guild mission?"

"Yes exactly young man."

"How many guilds are there in Fiore?

"There are a lot of guilds son, if you are lucky, you can join the most famous guild in all of Fiore."

"And which guild was that?"

"Fairytail."

"Fairytail huh? sounds interesting. sadly I don't know much about Fairytail."

"Well I have a Sorcerer Weekly magazine right here if you don't mind."

The man showed Naruto the cover of the magazine and it had the members of the Fairytail guild on it. Naruto observed the cover closely and saw someone who looked similar to him. Naruto pointed to that person on the magazine.

"Who is that sure?"

"That is Mirajane Strauss, the Fairytail model of Sorcerer Weekly."

"Mira….I know Mira."

"You do."

"Yeah, I met her and her siblings two years ago."

"Well then son, do you think you wanna go become part of Fairytail?"

"I think I will. Thank you sir."

"My pleasure young man, and please take the reward, you earned it. We will tell the guilds we have summoned to

call off the mission because you already took care of it."

"Okay thanks."

"And whats your name young man?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki, good luck to you son."

"Thank you."

Naruto retired from his job at the restaurant and packed up his stuff and headed out on the road to go to the city Magnolia the next day to join up with Fairytail and see Mira and her sibling again.

**At Magnolia three days later**

Naruto walked through the streets of Magnolia and he looked around the city with amazement. The places called cities like Mira said where a lot more beautiful than any other places he was ever been to. Naruto looked ahead of him and saw a giant orange and peach colored building with blue green and orange flags on it. The sign in front of the building spelled Fairytail in capital letters and the orange flag in the middle of the building had a symble on it that looked like a fairy with

"This must be the place"

Naruto walked up to the double doors in front of him and took in a deep breath.

"Well….time to make my big entrance"

Naruto raised up his foot and he was ready to kick the doors open to make his big awesome entrance.

"Well….here we go".


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto The Fairytail Ninja**

chapter 3: Naruto vs. Erza

Naruto kicked the guild doors wide open and they slam against the walls behind them. Naruto looks at all of the faces of the Fairytail guild members staring at him. The one member of the guild that caught his attention the most, was a red head woman in armor. The style of her hair and her hair color reminded Naruto of his mother a little bit. Naruto then shifted his eyes and they landed on the one and only Mira Strauss staring at him and she ran up to him and hugged him tightly smiling brightly at him.

"NARUTO!" cried Mira

Naruto looked at Mira in surprise of her sudden actions but he smiled at her loving to see an old friend once again after so long.

"Hey Mira, been a long time hasn't it?"

"Two years."

"Exactly."

"I can't believe it, your appearance hasn't changed a bit sense I last saw you."

"Nope, but yours has. You look very different from when I last saw you"

"It has, ever sense I almost lost Lisanna in that mission, I decided I needed to change."

"Speaking of Lissana, where the devil is she?"

"Over here" said a voice from behind

Naruto looks over Mira's shoulder and sees Lisanna in a blue shirt and light green shorts, and her hair was shorter than the last time Naruto saw her

"Lisanna, hey how are you doing?" asked Naruto

"I'm doing just fine, how about you?"

"decent but bored to be honest"

Lisanna lets out a small laugh at Naruto's humer

"Mira was right, you haven't changed at all, well maybe except your height." said Lisanna

"Yeah and the only difference about you is that your hair is shorter than the last time I saw you." said Naruto

"Yep, but to be honest it was growing pretty long and I just got a hair cut recently."

"Well it definitely suits you."

"Aww, well thank you Naruto."

"So this guy is Naruto?" came a male voice from beside Naruto

Naruto turned his head to see a big man with white hair wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, and wooden sandles. Naruto was taken by surprise when the man suddenly hugged him tightly

"Thank you so much Naruto, that was the manliest thing you've ever done stopping me from killing Lisanna." shouted the man.

"Wait, is that you Elfman?" asked Naruto

"Yes it is, it's me." said Elfman

"Wow, besides Mira, you have made an appearance change too."

"Yep, ever sense you saved Lisanna, I decided I had to stop acting like a scaredy cat and become a real man."

"Ooooooooookkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy. did many things change around here sense I made that heroic rescue two years ago?"

"Not really Naruto, just me and Elfman changed since then." said Mira

"Ooooohhhh okay then, well I'm just happy to finally see you guys again" said Naruto

"We are happy to see you too Naruto" said Lisanna

"We really missed you." said Mira

"Ooohhh just come and give me a group hug people" said Naruto

Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman walk up to Naruto and they all hugged eachother tightly, however it was Elfman giving the biggest hug because he is bigger than all three of them.

The entire guild was left in confusion because they never knew about Naruto.

"Uh Lisanna, how do you know this guy?" someone asked

Naruto looked to see a guy with spiky pink hair wearing a white scaled pattern scarf, a dark blue vest, a dark blue waist coat, white knee length trousers, and black sandals.

"Oh, well, Natsu I would like you to meet Naruto, he's the guy who save me from when I almost died two years ago." said Lisanna

"Hey big guy." said Naruto

"….Hey…." said Natsu

"Hey?"

"Sorry it's that neither Mira Lisanna or Elfman even bothered to tell us about you saving Lisanna two years ago."

Naruto turned around to face Mira

"You really never told anyone?" asked Naruto

"Sorry Naruto, me and Lisanna thought if we told everyone about Lisanna being saved from a ninja from another world, they wouldn't believe us"

"NINJA FROM ANOTHER WORLD?!" shouted everyone in the guild. except for one

"Mira, just what kind of nonsense are you talking about?" asked the red head woman in armor

"Erza, im telling you what Naruto told me, and I believe what he said." said Mira

"This is preposterous, there are no such thing as ninjas, not even alien ones." said Erza

Naruto got a sudden bad feeling about Erza.

"Yes there is. I am a real ninja from another world, plus I am human thank you very much."

"Right, like you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes I do, and if I may ask, what is that giant thing next to you?"

Everyone looked at the giant horn right next to Erza which was colorfully decorated

"Like I told everyone here, it's a horn of a beast I slew in battle. than the civilians decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Why do you have a problem with it?' asked Erza with a dark evil face

Naruto was really starting to dislike Erza's attitude. And he couldn't help but be honest

"No I don't, but if I did why would it matter? it's not like the apocalypse of the world will happen if I did"

Erza glared at Naruto from his response and he glares back at her.

"You should know better than to talk back to the Titania of Fairytail." said Erza

"And girls should know better than to act like total bitches when girls are ment to be more mature than guys. So what does that make you, a guy perhaps?" asked Naruto with a humorous grin on his face

Erza glared harder at Naruto and walked up to him and looked up at him strait in the face

"I am warning you to apologize right now and you not suffer the massive pain I might give you" warned Erza

"Why should I be scared of someone like you? Heck why should anyone be scared of someone like you? you are not worth being called scary." said Naruto

Erza grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her while he kept his calm expression

"I'm warning you" Erza growled

"Oh what's that? I thought you weren't going to warn me again. you should really mean what you say and say what you mean."

"I am Titania Erza, the strongest female wizard in the whole guild" she growled

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja who doesn't give a crap of who you are and that you probably slew many wild beasts in the past. I fought against a freaking goddess and I won. I have nothing to fear from you."

"WHY YOU!" hollered Erza

"Now I will give you a warning. say your sorry for acting like a bitch to me and I won't hurt you. But if you don't, I promise you, you will be in for a world of pain." threatened Naruto

Erza could not stand Narutos insults any longer and she threw a fist at his face and everyone was thinking Naruto was totally screwed.

But then...

Due to everybody's surprise, even Erza's, Naruto actually caught her fist. Erza let go of his shirt and threw over fist at him but he caught the other one without breaking a sweat. Naruto then started crushing her hands even though her hands were covered with armored gloves. Erza started grunting in pain and she place both her feet on Naruto's chest and tried to pull away from his awesome grip, but Naruto's grip was just too strong for her. Erza had no other choice but to requip into her heavens wheel armor. Erza made her swords dash towards Naruto who quickly defends himself with a giant Susano'o hand.

"What? don't tell me that is the best you can do." mocked Naruto

"Not quite!" shouted Erza as she requipped into her black wing armor and started flying into the air with Naruto hanging onto her as she flew out of the guild and everyone ran out of the guild to watch what was going to happen. Erza kept on trying to push Naruto off of her but she just couldn't get out of Naruto's tight awesome grip.

"This is getting boring, I'll be right back." said Naruto

as he let go of erza and fell to the ground. Naruto quickly dashed into the guild, unzipped his bag and pulled out his sword and ran back outside.

"Okay, now let's get down to business." said Naruto

"With pleasure." said Erza

Erza flew down to Naruto and swang her sword at him but he pulled his sword out of the scabbard and blocked Erza's attack.

"Your too slow red head." mocked Naruto

Erza slashed many more slashes at Naruto but he blocked everything she threw at him. Erza thrusted her sword Naruto but he dodged her sword like when Neo dodge almost all of those bullets in The Matrix, and he delivered a side thrust kick on Erza's stomach and sent her flying away about 20 feet away. Erza held onto her stomach from all the pain Naruto gave to her from his kick, and she saw him jump up toward her and he slashed his sword at her and she managed to block it but then Naruto's sword went through hers and he made a pretty big cut in her waste, and she fell down to the ground and so did Naruto. Erza held onto her waste looking at all the blood spill out of it.

"How….why, why couldn't I block you?" Erza asked

"My sword is the most special sword from my home world, it use to belong to my best friend but later on he gave it to me. this is the kind of sword that can never be blocked, I can many other things with this baby but im just getting started with you." said Naruto

Erza growled at Naruto from being so frustrated from being toyed around by some stranger.

"Now let's see how you handle this." said Naruto

Naruto put his sword back in his scabbard and Erza observed him do signs with his hands and place a finger up to his mouth.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" shouted Naruto

Naruto breathed a giant ball of fire at Erza and it seemed to make contact with her and plenty of smoke covered the area, Naruto thought that technique finished her off but when the smoke cleared, she was wearing her fire empress armor.

"Armor that stands up against fire, not bad." complemented Naruto

"Now do you understand what your up against? I would give up if I were you" said Erza

"Hell no, I still have lots of tricks up my sleeve." said Naruto

Erza watched Naruto do another sign with his hands.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto

about like 30 clones of Naruto, maybe more than that, surrounded Erza and one of them dashed towards Erza faster than the speed of light and kicked her into the air. The clones jumped up towards Erza and made many more clones of themselves and there was a giant sphere of Naruto clones surrounding her. they all did the same fire ball jutsu hand signs and placed their fingers to their mouths.

"Sage art: Fire Ball Jutsu Barrage!" shouted the original Naruto and he and his clones all breathed massive fire balls at Erza and they got her. Erza cried out in massive pain being touched with so much heat and with the attack was finished, the clones disappeared and Erza's fire empress armor broke into pieces and she started falling to the ground. But then she requipped back into her black wing armor and landed on her feet. Naruto landed on the ground cracking the ground.

"Back to this armor? are you really starting to run out of ideas?" asked Naruto

"I'm not finished yet." said Erza

Erza dashed towards Naruto trying to slash him but he just kept on dodging them like a few minutes ago. Erza slashed again a Naruto but then, Naruto drew his sword charged a chidori into it and slashed at Erza making her scream out in pain sending her backwards about 10 feet, and she looked at his sword full of electricity.

"Your sword is also electric?" asked Erza

"Well, actually I'm charging a electricity attack into the sword. It's call the Chidori katana and if you want I can show you the actual attack." said Naruto.

Naruto placed his sword back in the scabbard and he did more hand signs and he held his left hand and a ball of electricity appeared on it. Naruto then dashed towards Erza.

"Chidori!" shouted Naruto

Naruto's chidori landed on Erza and her body was full of electricity. Naruto thought that did the trick but when the chidori died down, he saw Erza in her lightning empress armor.

"Armor that stands up to electricity, even more impressive." complemented Naruto

"Thank you, I never expected you to know so many different types of magic." said Erza

"It's not magic, it's Chakra."

"Does it matter?" asked Erza

"It does to me." said Naruto

Erza dashed towards Naruto charging lightning into her spear and swung it at him, but Naruto blocked the spear and absorbed the lightning from Erza's spear into his sword. Naruto threw a fist at Erza's face with awesome speed and sent her dashing backwards about 10 feet away. Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu hand sign again.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" shouted Naruto

Two clones appeared next to Naruto and dashed towards Erza and pinned her agains't the ground. Erza struggled to get back up and the original naruto charged a chidori in his hand but this time it was a different technique from the Chidori and Chidori katana.

"Chidori Nagashi!" shouted Naruto

Naruto slammed the Chidori Nagashi onto the ground and a stream of electricity was flowing through the ground and it attacked Erza hurting her pretty bad and the two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Erza got up trembling a little from the damage she has taken. Naruto summoned 30 more clones and one of them dashed towards Erza and kicked her into the air and the clones jumped up towards her and summoned more clones making another sphere of clones surrounding Erza. The clones did hand signs and summoned chidoris, but it was the Chidori senbon this time, only different.

"Sage art: Chidori senbon barrage!" shouted the original Naruto

The clones all shot many bullets of electricity at Erza. Erza cried out in pain from taking all of those electricity bullets. As the attack was finished, Erza's lightning empress armor broke into pieces and she falls to the ground but the requipped back into her black wing armor. Naruto's clones disappeared and he fell strait towards Erza.

"Now I would like to you one of my favorite techniques." said Naruto

Naruto held out his right hand and a blue swirling sphere appeared in it.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto

Naruto slammed the Rasengan onto Erza's back and she cried out in pain when she was sent being forced into the ground from the forceful wind power of the Rasengan. Naruto landed on his feet seeing Erza getting up trembling more than before from taking all that damage.

"Now what was that you were saying? huh, about making me suffer massive pain if I don't apologize, which seems to be going the other way around." said Naruto

Erza screamed in frustration doing her best to refuse to lose to Naruto and she requipped in her purgatory armor.

"Now I warn you mister, nobody has ever seen this kind of armor and has lived to talk about it." said Erza

"Except your guild mates, cause they are watching right now. so now there people who will talk about it unless you kill them, which I highly doubt you would do." said Naruto

"Well I don't mind my guild mates, but nobody besides my guild mates has seen this armor and lived to talk about it." said Erza

"So this is your best armor?" said Naruto

"No, it is my second best." said Erza

"Second best huh? well let's see how well I do before I make the choice to go into my third best form. actually let's see how well I can stand up to your attack." said Naruto

"What? Do you have a death wish?"asked Erza

"You tell me, that is if you even can." said Naruto

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" shouted Erza

Erza dashed towards Naruto and swats him with her spiky club and Naruto goes flying into the air and he lands back down on the ground.

"Impressive, you can get me off the ground. But the sad thing is, that little attack didn't hurt and you just ripped my shirt." said Naruto

Due the whole guilds surprise especially Erza's, Naruto took off his ripped up shirt and revealed his body to be filled with very awesome muscles and very awesome abs. Erza blushed at the sight of Naruto's awesome body, and as Naruto noticed her blushing, he smirked.

"Why are you blushing? do you have a perverted mind or something?" asked Naruto kiddingly

Erza glared at Naruto's comment and dashed towards him and swung her club at him again. But this time, Naruto caught the club and pulled it out of Erza's grip and quickly swung it onto her sending her flying higher than she sent him. Naruto jumped up to Erza and swatted her with her club again and sent her falling to the ground. Naruto then charged a chidori into the club and fell down towards Erza and slammed it into her making her scream out in massive pain, and she hit the ground hard. Erza's club shattered due to the chidori being charged into it, and Naruto fell back down to the ground. Erza's purgatory armor broke into pieces and she was struggling to get back up.

"Just give it up, there is no chance of you winning now, your badly wounded and you can barely stand up" said Naruto.

"I….am….not….ever….going….to….give….in….to….you" said Erza struggling to speak due to all the pain she has.

Without hesitation, she requipped into her ultimate armor that was named after the guild, the Arma Dura Fairy armor.

"Now I take it, this is your ultimate armor?" asked Naruto

"Correct, this is my Arma Dura Fairy armor, it was named after the guild." said Erza

"Interesting, now let's see how much better you do with this armor due with all the damage you have." said Naruto

"(I have to put all of my magic into this one attack, I can't lose to him after he humiliated me. I refuse to lose to him.)" Erza thought in her head

"Are you giving up already? I thought you were Titania Erza, did you just lose all of that spirit?" asked Naruto

"I WILL SHOW ONCE AND FOR ALL TO NEVER MESS WITH ME AGAIN!" shouted Erza as she charged all of her magic into her one attack.

"Then come on, show me what you are truly made of." said Naruto

Erza finished charging all of her magic into her sword and dashed towards Nauto and while she was screaming at the top of her lungs, she thrusted her sword at Nauto and her made contacted with Naruto's body and made a huge a explosion scaring everyone in the whole guild for what Erza may have done to Naruto. As the light died down and there was a lot of smoke covering the area, Erza and everyone else thought that Naruto has finally been defeat.

But then

When the smoke completely cleared up, everyone especially Erza were shocked to the core when they saw Naruto still standing because Naruto used the Susano'o to defend himself against Erza's attack.

"Wow, you sure put up a pretty decent fight, even though it wasn't much of a challenge. But the sad thing is, you didn't even push me to my third best form at all, and your all out of magic." said Naruto

Erza was shaking in fear of seeing how powerful Naruto is and was wondering if he was telling the truth about her not even pushing him to his third best form. Erza just couldn't help but feel terrified of Naruto. Naruto used the Susano'o to pick up Erza and slam her into the ground and her Arma Dura Fairy armor broke into pieces and she couldn't find the strength to get back up, and Naruto turned off the Susano'o.

"I told you if you didn't apologize I would put you in a world of hurt, and I never go back on my word, that is my way of the ninja." said Naruto

Naruto walked up to Erza and pulled a pill out of his pocket.

"These are one of the rarest pills none to mankind in this world. it allows a person not be able to die for an hour but you suffer massive pain you could never imagine cause it's the kind of pain that feels much worse than the pain of death itself. I came across these things yesterday when I was on my way here, and someone told me about them. And now it's time for me to keep my word." said Naruto

Naruto put the pill in Erza's mouth and made her swallow it, her body then glowed a blue light showing Naruto it was time. Naruto Jumped on top of the guild building and raised it left hand in the air. The sky was then covered with dark clouds as if a thunder storm was about to happen.

"This is the ultimate Chidori jutsu….called Kirin." said Naruto

Naruto's left hand filled up a chidori and lots of thunder and lightning bolts joining together and formed a giant creature that looked like a dragon made out of lightning appeared in the sky. Erza looked up at the lightning dragon and was becoming scared out of her mind.

"Now Titania Erza, feel the pain….OF THE THUNDER CLAP!" shouted Naruto

Naruto was about to pull down his hand and fulfill his word. But then….

"NARUTO STOP IT!" shouted Mira

Naruto looked down at Mira who looked like she was scared.

"Don't worry Mira she won't die." said Naruto

"I know, but just stop, you've already done enough." said Mira

"No, I warned her to apologize or she would suffer a world of pain, I never go back on my word." said Naruto

"I understand that, but just this once, please go back on it." pleaded Mira

"No! there is a never in my ninja way, not a wont, I WILL NEVER TAKE IT BACK" shouted Naruto

"NARUTO!" shouted Mira in fear.

Narutot ignored her and was just about to fulfill his word again.

But then….

"NARUTO ENOUGH!" shouted a familier voice in Naruto's head.

"S sasuke is that you?" asked Naruto

Naruto's vision became very bright and he felt like he was blind and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

"Sasuke it is you! But how are you here?" asked Naruto

"I never left, Naruto I'm always with you in your mind, and in your heart" said Sasuke

"Okay, but why am I here?" asked Naruto

"I had to get you to stop from what you were doing" said Sasuke

"But why? you know my ninja way is to never go back on my word, and you want me to break it?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, sometimes there are things in life that are more important than a pledge we make to ourselves. You were about to hurt that Erza girl massively with the kind of pain that could feel worse than death itself. Are you really telling me that you think your ninja way is more important than a girl crying from unbelievable pain? Are you?" asked Sasuke

Naruto actually started thinking about it, he imagined if he actually did it, he became scared of seeing Erza on the ground crying from all that pain.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" asked Sasuke

"Maybe not, but…." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke

"Naruto, sometimes in life, things are ment to be broken, even if it has to be the pledges we make to ourselves. I know it hurts, because when I didn't stop myself from breaking that pledge of killing Itachi, I regretted that mistake for the rest of the day's I lived. I don't want you to make the same mistake, even if that girl doesn't die." said Sasuke

Hearing the wise words coming from his best friend, Naruto smiled and realized it would be alright.

"Your right, thank you Sasuke." said Naruto

"Anytime buddy." said Sasuke as his body started vanishing

As Sasuke's body vanished, Naruto's vision came back to reality, he saw the Kirin still up in the sky, and let out a soft sigh and turned it off and the sky went back to normal, and Naruto jumped off the guild building.

"Thank you Naruto." said Mira

"If you wanna thank someone Mira, you should thank my best friend." said Naruto

"Oh, okay then." said Mira slightly confused

Naruto walked up to Erza and saw she was unconscious and picked her up and carried her bridal fashion.

"Is there an infirmary around here? Guys?" asked Naruto

"There is one in the guild, I'll take you there." said Lisanna

"Okay thanks Lisanna." said Naruto as he followed her

The guild members were all shocked by what Naruto has done to Erza, yet also amazed that Erza was actually defeated by him. especially Natsu sense he hasn't beat her yet and she always scares the crap out of him.

"Wow, I am reall starting to like this Naruto guy already." said Natsu

"Even though he was about put Erza through hellish pain?" asked a man with raven hair with a hint of blue in it, who was just wearing a rave sword stone neckless, black pants and shoes without a shirt on.

"Yeah Gray, aren't you thinking that Erza deserved to be put in her place?" asked Natsu

"I did want Erza to learn her place but not by being put through hellish pain like that." said Gray

"I'm feeling a bit concerned about that Naruto guy." said a blonde girl with pretty big breasts, wearing a side pony tail, a white and blue shirt, a blue skirt and black boots.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure he's not that bad of a guy, he did spare Erza after all." said Natsu

"That's a pretty good point." said Lucy

"Let's go back inside and wait for Erza to get out of the infirmary." said Gray

"Okay then." said both Natsu and Lucy at the same time.

All of the guild members walked back into the guild and they all continued whatever they were doing before Erza came back to the guild and Naruto entered the guild.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto The Fairytail Ninja**

chapter 4: apologies and code orange

While everyone in the guild were doing their regular daily activities right after the big battle, Naruto was with Lisanna watching over Erza as she rested on a bed in the infirmary.

"I think it is best we wait an hour until the pill affection wares off." said Lisanna

"I think so too, afterwards I will heal her enough to where she can wake up." said Naruto

"You can heal people?"

"Yeah, remember that seal on my right hand I showed to you two years ago?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"I can cure anything and anyone from anything with his seal."

"Then why wait for an hour for the affection to ware off if you can just cure her right now?"

"I don't know, I guess I just prefer to wait."

"Alright then, well I'm going to go back to the other members, you can come up when you wish."

"Alright, see ya Lisanna, it was good seeing you again."

"You too, see ya later alligator."

"After a while crocodile."

Lisanna walked out of the infirmary leaving Naruto to watch over Erza as she slept.

"I will stay here and wait until the time I can heal you, afterwards, maybe we can talk things over." said Naruto

**With Lisanna**

Lisanna walked up to Natsu, Gray, and Lucy as they were sitting at the bar with Mira running it.

"Hey Lisanna, where's Naruto?" asked Natsu

"He is in the infirmary watching over Erza as she is resting." said Lisanna

"Aww that's sweet of Naruto to watch over her while she's resting." said Mira

"I still have a bad feeling about that guy" said Gray

"Gray lighten up, Naruto doesn't seem like a bad guy" said natsu

"Natsu he was about to put Erza threw hellish pain, how can you say that is something a good guy does?"

"I'm not, I'm saying he's a good guy because he did spare Erza after all."

"I bet it was just because Mira begged him not to."

"I don't think so." said Lucy

Natsu, Gray, Mira, and Lisanna turn to face her.

"didn't you guys here what Naruto said to Mira, he said 'If you wanna thank someone Mira, you should thank my best friend.' what does he mean by 'Best friend'?" asked Lucy

"I'm not sure, I suppose that will be one hell of a mystery." said Gray

"Unless Naruto decides to tell us what he meant." said Natsu

"Maybe, but I don't think it will be so soon." said Mira

The group remained silent after their talk about Naruto and had their minds filled with curiosity about confusion about Naruto as well.

**1 hour later with Naruto**

After the hour had passed by, Naruto walked up to Erza and put his right hand in front of her.

"It's time for you to wake up." said Naruto

Naruto used his Yang Seal to heal Erza to the point where she can wake up and when he was finished he walked back to his chair and sat back down. Just a few seconds later, Erza's eyes twitched and they opened and Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey there sleepy head." said Naruto

Erza looked over to the left to see Naruto and tried to attack him but she was still badly hurt and she couldn't move.

"Sorry I couldn't heal you completely, I knew you would try to do that." said Naruto

"I'm going to make you regret what you did to me." said Erza

"How can you do that if you can't move?"

"Until I heal, and I will make you pay."

"Did you seriously not get any message from that loss you just got?"

"You expect me to let you get away for humiliating me?"

"You expect me to allow that to happen if your going to act like a bitch to your guild mates and me?"

"You don't understand how everyone behaves here in this guild."

"Then tell me if I don't really know."

"This guild is always causing trouble, Cana wont control her drinking, Loke wont stop hitting on girls, Wakaba is a married man and he won't stop hitting on Cana, Elfman wont shut up about being a real man, Makao has caused so much trouble, I don't know where to start, I can name off every member in this guild that always causes trouble. But the two biggest idiots in this guild that cause the most trouble are Natsu and Gray, Gray has a serious stripping problem, Natsu is extremely reckless, and both of them are always brawling each other everyday and I always have to break them up. You have no idea how much torture it is for me to have everyone in this guild do the right thing."

Just as Erza explained all her exhaustion from trying to have everyone do the right thing, Naruto just simply let out a sigh.

"Natsu is just like me, I can be very careless myself at times, and I don't know who this Gray person is, but if he and Natsu brawl eachother everyday, I should let you know, that's just an act of best friendship." said Naruto

"Best friendship? But they have been rivals forever." said Erza

"Maybe they have been, but back in my home world, I had a best friend and we always fought each other even if it didn't seem like an act of best friendship, it was and we were also rivals at the same time."

"That just sounds ridiculous, just not possible."

"Maybe not to you, but it does to other people."

"Maybe."

"But back to the subject, you say you are the one who has to have everyone do right thing don't you? Let me ask you, Are you the master of this guild?"

"No but what does me….?"

"If you are not the master of this guild, then you have no right to make sure everyone does the right thing, that is the job of the master."

"But the master doesn't do anything about it, nobody does."

"Then that's their own fault, not yours."

"But I don't do somethi…."

"I said it's not your job, your job is to mind your own business and nobody else's. You said you always break up fights between Natsu and Gray didn't you? what if you tried to break up a fight between some people or try to tell other people what to do and they refused to listen to you and pick a fight with you? those actions you do are the kind of actions that are asking yourself to get hurt or maybe even killed."

"But nobody can hurt me or kill me, I am the strongest woman in the guild and nobody ever wanted to mess with me, even if they did, they always got their asses kicked."

"Erza just listen to me, you never know what kind of trouble you are going to get yourself into if you come up to the wrong person or people and they actually do hurt you or kill you and get away with it. Think of me for example, you tried to get me to shut up but you 100 percent failed and you tried to fight me to get me to shut up and once again you 100 percent failed, and look where your actions led you, your in the infirmary and you are badly wounded after your loss in that fight."

"Okay, but so what just one person got away with it, that doesn't…."

"ERZA STOP IGNORING ME AND LISTEN FOR GODS SAKE!'

Erza remained completely silent after Naruto's sudden out burst.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you would get yourself into, there are many more people in this world who could be just as strong as I am, even I don't know, but I want you to understand that you are thinking to small and the world is bigger than you are thinking it is. There are possibly many more guilds in other kingdoms other than Fiore that wizards that are 10 times stronger than you and if you challenge the wrong one, only lord knows what would happen to you." said Naruto

Erza thought about it for a few seconds, she didn't believe there would be anyone who would beat her and she would always have everyone doing what she wanted them to do, but when she thought about Naruto and what he was about to do to her before the blacked out, she realized he was 100 percent right.

"You can't tell people what to do or how to live their lives Erza, you are nobodies master, not even anyone's mother. You can't act like everyone is your children and they have to obey you, cause everything you do, there will always be a consequence, the best idea is to mind your own business, and that's that." said Naruto

Erza looked down and closed her eyes tight and clenched her fists.

"I I never wanted to be someone who would take control over anyone else's lives. I just wanted to help everyone be better people, I just….I just…." said Erza

Naruto was shocked a bit when he saw tears starting to role down from Erza's left eye. Naruto couldn't take seeing a girl cry and he walked over to Erza and embraced her in a hug.

"I know it hurts that we can't get people to do the right thing, I know that because I went through the same consequence with my best friend." said Naruto

"You did?" asked Erza

"Yeah I did, and it really hurt me that I couldn't get him to do what I wanted him to do."

"What happened?"

"….Id rather not talk about it right now."

"Oh okay then."

"Thanks."

"….Naruto…."

"Yeah Erza?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you angry, I'm sorry I acted like a bitch to you when I shouldn't have."

"I forgive you Erza, and I'm sorry I badly wounded you."

"I forgive you too."

"Now Erza, I am really hoping to see some improvement on minding your own business, even when natsu and gray brawl eachother, how do you break them up?"

"I would yell at them or beat them up to get them to stop."

"If them fighting still bothers you, all you have to do is ask them to stop fighting and use the word please. It works."

"….Alright, I'll try it."

"Great, now stay still."

Naruto let go of Erza and held up his Yang Seal hand and used it to fully heal Erza and she hopped right out of the bed.

"There you go, all better." said Naruto

Due to Naruto's surprise, Erza walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto." said Erza

"My pleasure Erza." said Naruto

Erza let go of Naruto and she walked out of the infirmary and Naruto followed her out. Naruto and Erza appear back in the guild and everyone smiles at them.

"Glad to see you back on your feet Erza." said Mira

"Thanks Mira." said Erza

"So how are you feeling?" asked Lisanna

"As a matter of fact, I'm actually feeling….OH CRAP, I COMPLETELY FORGOT I HAD TO WARN NATSU AND GRAY ABOUT SOMETHING!" hollered Erza.

"Whats wrong Erza?" asked Naruto

"Natsu, Gray, we have a code orange situation." said Erza

"Don't you mean code red?" asked Natsu

"No I mean code orange." said Erza

"Okay, well what's the code orange situation?" asked Gray

"When I was on my back, I overheard something that really unpleased me." said Erza

"Is this about me and Gray fighting again?" asked Natsu

"No, I overheard people talking about the dark guild eisenwald making plans….on using the cursed flute Lullaby." said Erza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto The Fairytail Ninja**

chapter 5: learning about Naruto

Hearing the warning Erza just gave about eisenwald's plan about using the cursed flute Lullaby, everybody in the entire guild gasped in surprise.

"How in the world did they happen to get their hands of Lullaby?" asked Lisanna

"I don't know, but I do know that when Lullaby is in the hands of a dark guild, that's never good news. Eisenwald is one of the toughest dark guilds in Fiore and I don't think I can take them on by myself, which is why I came to ask…before Naruto and I fought eachother, Natsu, Gray, I need your help to take them down." said Erza

The guild members all gasped in shock, they never ever expected Erza to actually be asking for some help from anybody, especially Natsu and Gray and they broke out in conversations saying Erza Natsu and Gray could be Fairytail's strongest team.

"(Me and Gray?)" thought Natsu

"(Working together?)" thought Gray

"(Not acceptable.)" thought both of them at the same time.

"Oh there they go again." said Lucy

Naruto drifted into deep thought but after afew seconds of thinking, he then had a smirk on his face.

"Erza…." said Naruto

"Yeah Naruto?" asked Erza

"If you, Natsu, and Gray are going on a mission to stop a dark guild from using an instrument that sounds like pure evil, I'm tagging along."

The whole guild gasped in surprise that Naruto, the guy who just came to the guild just about like an hour and a half ago, wanted to tag along on a mission to stop one of the toughest dark guilds in all of Fiore.

"Naruto, you don't have to come along with us." said Erza

"I know but I want to come along, I have spent two years in this world with no action happening to me and I could really use a real fun adventure." said Naruto

"Okay then, if you really want to come with me, Natsu, and Gray, then I won't stop you."

The guild broke out in conversations again saying, with Naruto teaming up with Erza, Natsu, and Gray to stop eisenwald from using Lullaby, this just may definitely be Fairytail's strongest team.

"So when do we leave Erza?" asked Gray

"Tomorrow morning at the train station." said Erza

"Okay then, looks like I will need a place to crash until tomorrow morning." said Naruto

"You don't live in Magnolia?" asked Natsu

"Nope, I just came to this city today."

"Well if you want, you could crash at my apartment for the night." said Lucy

"Oh, and you are….?" asked Naruto

"My name's Lucy."

"I've never seen you around here, are you a new member?" asked Erza

"Yes I am, I just joined the guild about 4 days ago." said Lucy

"Well then welcome to Fairytail."

"Thank you."

"And thank you for the offer Lucy." said Naruto

"Sure no problem." said Lucy

"Oh and everyone, does anybody know a shop anywhere where I can buy myself a belt?"

"Why do you need a belt? your pant's seem to fit you well." said Gray

"No that's not it, I just need something to hold onto my swords scabbard so I won't have to carry it everywhere I go." said Naruto

"Well if you would like Naruto, I would like to take you down to shop and help you get a new belt." said Erza

"Okay then, thank you Erza."

"Okay then let's go."

"Coming."

Naruto repaired his shirt and he and Erza walked out of the guild leaving Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Mira, Lisanna and everyone else having confusion running through their heads.

"What just happened?" asked Natsu

"I know, Erza was beaten up an hour ago she was totally pissed off at Naruto and now she want's to go somewhere with him?" asked Gray.

"Maybe Erza is falling in looovvveee." said a blue flying cat with a white spot in the middle of his body and a green bag on its back.

"Shut it cat!" snapped Lucy

"Actually I think Happy just mite be onto something." said Natsu

"Aye." said Happy

**With Naruto and Erza**

Naruto and Erza are walking through the streets of Magnolia on their way to the shop.

"Naruto…." said Erza

"Yeah Erza?" asked Naruto

"Your home world, what is it like?"

"Well, there are five villages known as the Elemental Nations and in those villages, almost everyone is a ninja. the children go to an academy to learn about the ways and techniques of the ninja and when they graduate, they are given headbands that shows they are official ninja, like the one on my head."

"Oh so that's what your headband is for, I thought you just liked wearing headbands."

"Hehehehehehe, well I do like wearing my ninja headband."

"What else do you do after you graduate?"

"We learn even more about ninja abilities and chakra than we learned about in the academy, and we also go on rank D-S missions. The rank D mission's are for students who just got out of the academy. The lowest level of ninja is the Genin, there are exams for Genin ninjas to go up to the next level of ninja called the Chunin exams."

"Cool, what ninja level are you?"

"I'm still considered a Genin?"

"WHAT?! how can you be considered a Genin if you are so powerful you were able to defeat a goddess? didn't you ever pass your chunin exams?"

"I almost did once, I was so close to becoming a Chunin, but then oruchimaru attacked our village and the exams were canceled."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that Naruto, but did you ever retake your exams?"

"Better, I went off training with one of the best sages ever known, he is also the one who taught me how to use the Rasengan. I can name off every great ninja who made me the ninja I am today."

"Oh okay."

"In all five of those villages, they have a leader known as a Kage. The Kage is the strongest ninja in the village and is the one that looks out for it, you know like a king or a presedent. My villages Kage is known as the Hokage, the Hokage looks after the hidden leaf village named Konoha. I wanted to become the Hokage once."

"But you never got the chance?"

"No, I was teleported here. and now I am away from all of my friends."

"Im sorry Naruto."

"Don't worry about it."

"Your sage teacher that took you off training, what was his name?"

"Jiraiya, i call him pervy sage because of his dirty mind."

"I feel sorry for you."

"You don't have to, even though he was perverted, he was still a very great teacher."

"Well I am happy to hear it."

"Thanks."

"Your Jiraiya teacher, you must miss him, don't you?"

"More than you may know."

"….Naruto…."

"Yeah?"

"What were your parents like?"

"My father, use to be Jiraiya's student and also taught him the Rasengan. He was one of the Best ninja in the leaf village, and he was the forth Hokage. My mother was sort of like you Erza, the hair style, red hair, and not to mention strict personality, and her nickname was the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero."

"You must have had some parents Naruto."

"….I never spent my life with my parents."

"….What do you mean? were you taken away from them?"

"….They died the very day I was born."

Erza was completely shocked at what Naruto had told her.

"What happened?" asked Erza

"My mother, she was also known as the jinchuriki of of the Nine tails." said Naruto

"What is a jinchuriki?"

"A jinchuriki is one of the nine people who have one of the nine tailed demons sealed inside of them. My mother was the jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox named Kurama. On the night I was born, my mother's seal of the nine tails was weakening, my father was about to to help her get it sealed back up, but then a masked man attacked us and tried to kill me but while my dad was doing his best to protect me, he kidnapped my mother. Wherever he took my mother, he broke the seal completely and pulled the nine tails out of her, and when the nine tails was out, my father came and got her. He took her back to our house and placed her with me and my dad went out to defend our village from the masked man and the nine tails. My father was not doing so well fighting against the masked man and when the nine tails was destroying everything, my mother came to help him and she used chains made of her own chakra to hold down the nine tails. My father told her in order to stop the nine tails from doing anymore damage, he had to reseal it in another person besides my mother."

"Who did he seal the nine tails into?"

Naruto sighed and pulled up his shirt and revealed the four symbles seal on his belly.

"Me." said Naruto

Erza gasped and covered her mouth in shock and surprise.

"Why would he do that?" asked Erza

"Because he was hoping sometime in the future, I would master its chakra and use it to defeat the masked man. My mother was against it, but the chains made by her chakra broke and the nine tails thrusted a claw at me, but my parents got infront of it and they were stabbed by it. My mother and father said their goodbyes to me and my mother and father seal the nine tails yang half inside of me. I have been an orphan ever since. Some of the villagers didn't believe I was the nine tails new jinchuriki, they believed I was the nine tails and for 12-13 years, I was despised by all of them." said Naruto

"That's just….horrible. that's one of the most horrible things I have ever heared. And you said you got the yang half of the nine tails didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you also get the yin half?"

"I did, but as a matter of fact, I actually became the jinchuriki of all the nine tailed demons."

Erza just could not believe what Naruto had been telling her, it all sounded like a crazy dream to her.

"How can you survive with all of those demons inside you?" asked Erza

Naruto then had a humorous smirk on his face.

"Because I am Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto

Erza Laughed a little at Naruto's humor.

"Okay then. you must be insanely powerful having all the demons inside you and defeating a goddess, you must be like a god now." said Erza

"Hmm my best friend said if I defeated her, I would be known as a ninja god." said Naruto

"Well I think he was right."

"Maybe he was."

"….Naruto…."

"Yeah?"

Erza walked up to Naruto and hugest him tightly, he blushed at her actions confused from what this was all about.

"You may be away from all your friends and you may be away from your home world, but I want you to feel like you are welcome here, you may have a lot of demons inside you, but you will never be despised by anyone in Fairytai, you can always be a member of it and have a family again." said Erza smiling at him

Naruto's surprised face was replaced with a smile and he hugged her tightly from the joy Erza just gave to him.

"Thank you Erza." said Naruto

"My pleasure Naruto." said Erza.

"Okay, now let's get back to getting to the shop."

"Okay then."

Naruto and Erza continued walking to the shop and they were looked at eachother, they couldn't really read eachother's minds , but they knew they were going to turn out to be good friends.

**At the shop**

Naruto and Erza arrive at the shop and look over the section of belts they had on sale. Naruto looked at all of the belts but one of them was a black and orange striped belt and that was the belt that caught naruto's attention the most.

"I think I would like this one." said Naruto

"Okay let's get it." said Erza

Naruto and Erza purchased for the black and orange striped belt and were walking back to the guild.

"Thanks for coming with me to get a new belt Erza." said Naruto

"Your welcome Naruto." said Erza

Naruto was clueless on how to start a conversation with Erza but then one question came to his mind.

"Erza, what is Fairytail to you?" asked Naruto

"Fairytail, is my home, my family, the family I needed when life was tough for me. Even though it can be very loud and crowded with everyone screaming and yelling and even fights between every member breaking out." said Erza

Naruto chuckled at the comment of the guild always breaking out into fights.

"Well it certainly sounds like an adventure if you ask me." said Naruto

"It is." said Erza

Naruto and Erza arrive back at the guild and everyone greeted them back and Naruto showed everyone his new belt when he walked to pick up his sword, put on the belt and slide in the sword to have it positioned just like Sasuke had it positioned.

"There you go, now you won't need to carry your sword in your scabbard everywhere you go now." said Mira

"I know, otherwise I'm probably going to be carrying everything and be prickling and cutting myself. And I would be all like AHHHHHH AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH YAAAAAOOOOOHHHHHH!" shouted Naruto jokefully

Everyone laughed at Naruto's humor and Naruto smiled at all of them, especially seeing Erza laughing at his humor.

"(Erza must really love being here in Fairytail, and everyone really seems to really enjoy eachothers compay, like everyone here is really all family. I think I really will love being here when I become a member.)" thought Naruto as he smiled at everyone who was smiling at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto The Fairytail Ninja**

chapter 6: operation stop eisenwald, begins

Naruto woke up in the chair that Lucy offered him to sleep in for the night. Naruto looked at Lucy's alarm clock and noticed it said 9:30 am. The only thing Naruto remember Erza saying to him, Natsu, and Gray was that they would be meeting at the train station in the morning, so he decided to not waist a single minute and get prepared to go to the train station. Just when Naruto started getting ready, Lucy started to wake up.

"Oh, good morning Naruto." said Lucy

"Oh, good morning to you too Lucy." said Naruto

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go down to the train station."

"Is it really that time already?"

"All I remember Erza saying was she wanted me, Natsu, and Gray to meet at the train station in the morning, I don't remember her saying a specific time so I'm deciding to not waist a single minute."

"Alright, I should get ready too."

"What are you getting ready for?"

"I'm coming with you."

"What?! But Erza never asked you to come along with us, besides didn't you just join the guild like 5 days ago?"

"It was Mira's idea, she wanted me to come along so Natsu and Gray wouldn't break out into brawls. And didn't you just appear at the guild like yesterday?"

Naruto chuckled at Lucy giving him a small taste of his own words.

"Well done Lucy, Well done. Alright well just get ready, and don't try to make yourself look pretty, we're on the clock right now." said Naruto putting on his black open toed sandals.

"Okay okay, I'm already on it." said Lucy

Lucy put on an orange shirt and blue shorts and tied her right side of her hair with a red side ponytail. Lucy grabbed her pack of celestial keys and attached them to her right side of her waist and her her black whip that has a heart on the end of the rope and attached it on the left side of her waits while Naruto was putting on his black and orange jacket and slipped his sword into his belt, and they both were ready to rock and roll as they headed out Lucy's door on their way to the train station.

**At the train station**

Naruto and Lucy arrive at the train station to see Natsu and Gray were already there and they both were giving each other the death stare and Lucy lets out a sigh in annoyance.

"There they go again." said Lucy

"Apparently so." said Naruto

"Don't they ever give all this fighting stuff a rest?"

"Don't know, but I'll try to fix this"

Naruto walked up to Natsu and Gray and tapped on their shoulders and the two of them turned around to face Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto." said Natsu

"We didn't see you there." said Gray

"I know, I noticed you guys were too busy giving each other the death stare." said Naruto

"Well it's not my fault, its Natsu's fault." said Gray

"It is not, it's yours!" shouted Natsu

"it is never my fault, you are the one who always does idiotic things!"

"You want a piece of me snow man?!"

"Bring it on ash brains!"

Natsu and Gray throw their fists and each other, but Naruto caught both of their fists and Natsu and Gray looked at him.

"Guys, can you please stop this pointless fighting?" asked Naruto

"Why? It's his fault." said Natsu and Gray at the same time while pointing at eachother.

"I don't give a crap of whose fault it may possibly be, I just don't want you guys to be fighting over nothing. Do you guys think Erza would be pleased if she saw you here right now fighting?" said Naruto

Natsu and Gray gulped in fear at the thought of what Erza would do to them if she saw them fighting again.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you." said Naruto

"Oh, that's okay Naruto." Said Natsu

"But do you guys know why Erza always wants you to stop fighting?" asked Naruto

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and they looked back at Naruto and they both simply just shrugged.

"It is because, seeing members of her Fairytail family fighting each other just upsets her. She hates seeing her family fighting when she wants everyone to be happy with each other. Every time she sees her family not getting along, her feelings are hurt. Do you guys think it is okay hurting her feelings by fighting all the time?" asked Naruto

Natsu and Gray drifted into deep thought and were both actually able to imagine Erza seeing them fighting and being left with hurt feelings if they didn't even care. When Natsu and Gray came back to reality, they both had faces of shame and self-disappointment.

"Not a pretty site, is it?" asked Naruto

Natsu and Gray shook their heads in agreement with Naruto's question.

"So if you guys can do me a favor, can you guys please try to stop fighting and make Erza happy, please?"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other for a few seconds and turned back to Naruto

"Alright." said Natsu

"We'll try." said Gray

"Thanks." said Naruto

Lucy smiled at how well Naruto broke up the death stare and got them to actually think of how Erza feels when she sees her family not getting along and she couldn't help but just feel like Naruto was really someone special. On the other hand, Happy was next to Lucy and was thinking of being a teaser again.

"Naruto's in love with Erzaaaa." said Happy

"Shut your mouth cat!" shouted Lucy

The only thing Naruto heard behind him was Lucy yelling and he turned around to look at her like what she did was completely uncalled for.

"Lucy, was that really necessary? And who are you yelling at?" asked Naruto

"Oops sorry Naruto, and I was yelling at Happy." said Lucy pointing at Happy

Naruto looks at Happy and is curious of why he is looking at a blue cat that is flying.

"Happy is a cat, and he can fly?" asked Naruto

"Aye, it's flight magic." said Happy

"And he can talk too?"

"Yes, unfortunately." said Lucy

"How is it unfortunate?" asked Naruto

"Because he is a smart mouth, a rude jerk, a teaser, and an idiot." said Lucy

"Lucy, I may be a smart mouth and a teaser, but I'm not a rude jerk or an idiot." said Happy

"You are 100% a rude jerk and an idi…."

"That's enough Lucy, I don't care wither Happy is probably a rude jerk or an idiot, It is wrong to be calling someone an idiot. And I am sure that is another thing that would upset Erza." said Naruto

"Oh, sorry Naruto, I didn't try to upset anyone." said Lucy

"I believe you didn't Lucy."

"Aww that's sweet of you Naruto." said a voice

Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy turned their heads to see Erza coming their way with a giant wagon full of suit cases that are packed with Erza's supply of armor and weapons.

"What was sweet of me Erza?" asked Naruto

"You being concerned about my feelings. But you don't have to be concerned, I can take care of myself." said Erza

"I was being a gentleman, and gentleman are concerned about a woman's feelings no matter what."

Erza blushed at Naruto's warming comment and concern for her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Naruto, once again that's very sweet of you." said Erza

"My pleasure Erza. Also what's with all that luggage?" asked Naruto

"It's my set of armors and weapons, we are facing one of the strongest dark guilds in Fiore so I need all of my armors and weapons I may need."

"Erza, you don't need all of your armors and weapons to face eisenwald."

"And why not?"

"Because I am with you guys."

"Just because your with us doesn't mean…."

"Erza, you gave everything you could give to beat me yesterday and you didn't even push me to my third best form. I'm sure you don't need all your armors and weapons if you have someone like me on your team."

"I somehow get the feeling that you are bluffing about me not pushing you to your third best form."

"Erza, if there is one thing you probably still don't know about me, it's that I am a man who never tells a lie, and that's the truth. So just trust me when I say you don't need all of your armors and weapons when you have me on your team."

Erza looked at Naruto and could tell he was being honest with her and she decided to trust him.

"Okay I trust you. But it's too late to go back and put all this away, the train is about to leave soon." said Erza

"Okay then, let's get going." Said Naruto

"Wait a second, Erza I have a condition for coming along with you guys." said Natsu

"Okay, what is it?" asked Erza

"I wanna fight you when we get back to Fairytail"

Lucy paniced at Natsu's demands towards Erza.

"Wait Natsu, didn't you even think this through?" asked Gray

"It won't be the same as before Gray, I am a lot stronger than last time. And because of seeing Naruto stand up to Erza and beat her yesterday, he gave me the courage to take on Erza and beat her." said Natsu

Naruto smiled at hearing his actions was actually starting to encourage people to do things.

"Yes, I can tell you are a lot stronger since last time. Alright, I accecpt your challenge." said Erza

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Shouted Natsu shooting fire from his mouth

"Whoa chill down Natsu, You'll burn the building if you keep breathing fire." said Naruto

"Whoops, sorry." said Natsu

"It's okay Natsu, just try to control your fire next time you get excited."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Okay, it's time to stop eisenwald. Let's get moving people, chop chop."

Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy made their way to board the train and as they were all onboard, they team were off to go kick the butts of the eisenwald guild.

**On the train**

Naruto, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were on the train waiting patiently for the train to arrive to the train station they are suppose to stop at, except for Natsu. Naruto was looking at Natsu who was looking like he was extremely ill.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" asked Naruto

"He is suffering from motion sickness." said Lucy

"Does this happen very often?"

"Every time." said Gray

"It's gotta be very hard for him to be suffering this kind of stuff all the time." said Lucy

"I bet it is." said Naruto

"Alright Natsu, come sit next to me." said Erza

"(Is she telling me to move?)" thought Lucy

"Okkaaayyy." said Natsu

Natsu is now sitting in between Erza and Lucy while Erza is holding onto Natsu like she's trying to comfort him.

"Just relax Natsu." said Erza

"Okkkaaayyy." said Natsu

Lucy, Gray, and Happy all thought Erza was just going to allow Natsu to lay on her shoulder and nothing else would happen. On the other hand, Naruto noticed Erza raising up her fist and quickly moved out of his seat and caught her fist before it could be contact with Natsu's stomach.

"Just what do you think your doing Erza?" asked Naruto

"It's better for him to sleep through the train ride so he doesn't suffer." said Erza

"I agree but punching him in the gut to make him sleep just isn't the right way to do it."

"What other way is there?"

"I'll show you."

Naruto picked up Natsu and pulled out a pill from his pocket.

"What kind of pill is that?" asked Gray

"This pill allows someone to fall into deep slumber for 2 hours and that should be enough to keep Natsu from suffering for his motion sickness. Okay Natsu, bottoms up." said Naruto

Naruto placed the pill in Natsu's mouth and he swallowed it. Natsu fell over unconscious.

"The deed is done." said Naruto

"Oh so there was another way to get him to sleep." said Erza in amusement.

"Told ya." said Naruto also amused.

Naruto sat back in his seat while he looked at Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy and had a curious thought.

"Okay so, Natsu's magic is fire, Happy's magic is flying….Erza, I know what your magic is like, but what is it called?" asked Naruto

"requip magic." said Erza

"Okay, fire, flying, requip, Lucy what magic do you use?"

"I'm a celestial wizard." said Lucy

"Fire, flying, requip, celestial spirits, Gray what's your magic?" asked Naruto

"I'll show you." said Gray

Gray placed his fist on his palm and a frosty mist appeared in his hands, when gray finished what he was doing, he showed Naruto a Fairytail symbol made out of ice.

"Ice make magic." said Gray

"Is that one of the reasons why you and natsu fight a lot?" asked Lucy

"Does it matter?"

"I was just curious."

"Oh alright."

The team continued to wait patiently with an unconscious Natsu until they reached their destination at Onbias Station, the train station of the town where Erza overheard eisenwalds plans on using Lullaby. 


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto** The Fairytail Ninja**

**To all of my fans, I just want you all to know I'm so sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in forever. I will try to be more active and make as many chapters as I can to make up for my mistake. I hope you all can forgive me.**

**And in case you were wondering, i re-edited some of the chapters and re-uploaded them so no new chapters today, but there will be a new one tomorrow, i promise.**

chapter 7: chasing eisenwald

Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy have just arrived at the Onbias station and have stepped off the train ready to go off and kick the asses of the members of the eisenwald guild

"So this is where you found out what eisenwald was planning Erza?" asked Naruto

"Yes, this is our first stop if we are going to stop eisenwald from succeeding at what they are planning." said Erza

"Then lets do this." said Gray

"Wait, where's Natsu?" asked Lucy

"I was just about to ask that." said Happy

Naruto and the others turn around to see the train leaving and they assumed that Natsu was still on the train and Lucy is shocked to the core.

"Crap, we were so busy talking about eisenwald we forgot Natsu was sleeping, damn it." said Naruto

"How could I be such a fool, Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault, I need one of you to come and hit me." said Erza

"That's a little much." said Lucy

"She's right Erza, this isn't your fault. If it is anyone's fault it's mine, I gave Natsu the sleeping pill so I'll take responsibility for this mistake." said Naruto

"Oh, okay Naruto I'm sorry." said Erza

"No need to apologize Erza." said Naruto

"Let's stop the train and go get a magic mobile and get Natsu back" said Erza

For anyone who may not know or may not remember, a magic mobile is a magic car that runs on a mages magic.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was still sleeping while a man with black hair in a pony tail, wearing a crimson shirt, a white jacket, white pants and black shoes came walking up to him.

"Well lookie here it's a Fairytail wizard. How's the guild treating you these days, is it worth sticking around?" asked the man

"W what?" said Natsu finally waking up but then the man kicked his right foot in Natsu's face

"Don't act all high and mighty just cause your in a legal guild mister fairy, you guys will just blindly follow the magic consol. You know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies." said the man making Natsu light his fists on fire "Oh, guess I hit a nerve huh?"

"Why you!" growled Natsu, but unfortunately because of Natsu's weakness to to transportation, his motion sickness kicked in.

"Ha, what kind of magic is that? Let me show you how its done." said the man as three shadows moved from his feet and each of them gave Natsu an upper cut. "It's all in the follow threw."

"That magic." said Natsu

Suddenly the train stopped for some reason and Natsu and the man fell to the ground and a wooden thing came falling out of the mans white jacket.

**Back with Naruto and the others **

The train appeared to stop because Erza pulled down the emergency break.

"What do you think your doing lady, you can't pull the emergency lever without permission." said the conductor

"Sorry sir but it's for our comrade so please understand." said Erza

"Are you kidding me?"

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel please."

"Do I look like a bell hop?"

"I'm starting to realize that all of the wizards in the Fairytail guild are just alittle insane." said Lucy and Naruto chuckled

"Yeah, but it seems like there insane in the best way." said Naruto

"Well not all of us." said Gray wearing nothing but boxers

"OH YEAH, WERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" hollered Lucy

"Augh, Gray that is just disturbing!" said Naruto covering his eyes

**Back with Natsu**

"Yes the train stopped." said Natsu as he noticed the wooden thing on the ground that looked like a flute with a skull with three eyes on the top and legs on the bottom. "Huh, what is that thing?"

"Uh oh, he saw it." said the man

"That's enough out of you, it's pay-back time!" said Natsu slamming his fists together and throwing his Fire Dragon: Iron Fist at him.

"Guard shadow!" said the man and a barrier of shadows defended himself from Natsu's attack and caused an explosion with made a hole in the roof.

"Lucky shot." said the man

"Hmm, little fly huh?" said Natsu

"attention all passengers, our emergency stop was a false alarm. We'll be departing again shortly." said a female voice over the speakers.

"Oh crap, I gotta go" said Natsu getting his bags

"Hold it right there, im not letting you get away that easily. Your messing with eisenwald now." said the man causing Natsu to get serious

"So your with eisenwald huh? Well this is your unlucky day buddy, because Fairytail is gonna take you down. So let's take this outside." said Natus but then the train started moving again causing him to feel sick.

**Back with Naruto and the others**

Erza was driving a magic mobile with Lucy and happy in the passenger seats and with Gray on top on the car while Naruto was running right next to the right side of the car at an incredible pace as they caught up to the train.

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy and Natsu came flying out of a window and flew onto Gray knocking him off the car and Erza stopped it and Naruto stopped.

"Natsu are you alright." asked Erza

"Alright." said Natsu

Naruto walked up to them and he chuckled

"good catch Gray." said Naruto

"Shut up." said Gray

**A few minutes later**

"That hurt your idiot!" shouted Gray

"Shut up you icy freak, how come you guy's left me on the train?!" asked Natsu

"Sorry about that Natsu, we were very busy talking we forgot you were sleeping, we swear we didn't mean to Natsu. No hard feelings, right?" asked Naruto holding his arms out offering a hug

"….Nah, I guess not." said Natsu hugging Naruto

"I am thankful you were not badly injured." said Erza

"Thanks, oh and I'm shaking up pretty bad, I got attacked by a eisenwald member." said Natsu

"YOU FOOL!" yelled Erza as she smacked Natsu's left cheek. "Tha'ts who were we are chasing on this mission, why did you let him get away?!" demanded Erza

"I didn't mean to, I was about to fight but the train was moving so I couldn't do a thing, cut me some slack Erza you know I can't fight on a movie vehicle."

"Oh…." said Erza a little embarrassed

"And Erza…." said Naruto as she turned to face him. "You smacked Natsu when he didn't deserve it. You owe him an apology."

"….Your right, Im sorry Natsu, please forgive me." said Erza

"It's okay Erza." said Natsu

Erza was about to get back onto the magic mobile but then something crossed her mind and she looked back at Natsu and she walked back over to him and kissed his left cheek making Natsu blush.

"W What was that for?" asked Natsu

"Just a little magic touch to make your cheek feel better." said Erza smiling

"That was…." said Lucy

"Extremely…." said Gray

"unnoticed." finished Happy

Naruto smiled at Erza because he knew that this was just Erza trying to be a better person like when she and he agreed to work together on giving her a sweeter personality. (AN: read chapter 4 if you don't know what im talking about.) Erza climbed onto the magic mobile.

"So he was on the same train as we were on, let's find him." said Erza

"Natsu what was this guy like?" asked Gray

"Well he didn't look like someone from a dark guild however he did have this strange flute thing, it looked like a skull except it had three eyes." said Natsu

"A three eyed skull?" asked Lucy

"That's creepy." said Gray

"Hold on, Natsu you said it was a flute thing didn't you?" asked Naruto

"I did, why?" asked Natsu

"I think that may have been the cursed flute Lullaby." said Naruto

"Damn it, we let him get away with it." said Erza

"And I think I've heared about that flute before." said Lucy

"What do you mean lucy?" asked Naruto

"Lullaby….the cursed song, it's death magic." said Lucy

"What?" said Natsu

"A cursed song, like an incantation?" asked Gray

"I've only ever read about them in books before but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." said Lucy

"That's right, there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person it's used on." said Erza

"Well if im right, Lullaby is even worse." said Lucy

"Then let's get moving, we can't waist anymore time or we will be too late." said Naruto

"Naruto's right, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy hop on." said Erza

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy got into the car while Gray climbed back onto the top and Erza Drove away while Naruto was running in an incredible pace next to them. Erza was putting in a lot of her magic into the car making it go as fast as it could.

"Hey slow down Erza, your using too much of your magic driving this thing." said Gray

"Sorry Gray but I have no other choice but to press onward, we are running out of time. If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me, lives will be lost." said Erza

"I agree with Erza on this one Gray, I wouldn't wanna waist a single second to allow a dark guild use something like lullaby either." said Naruto

"(Curse them, what is it they hope to accomplish? this is madness.") thought Erza

**At the Kunugi Station **

Naruto and the others were listening to the citizens talking about the eisenwalds members being around.

"I can understand cars and boats but why would they wanna high-jack a train?" asked Lucy

"I doesn't really seem like it would be a very good choice for get away since they can only follow the tracks it's on." said Happy

"Yes that's true but they are quite fast." said Erza

"Then I guess it's up to us to find out where those eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry." said Naruto

"Yeah and we should also figure out why." said Gray in his boxers again

"Your naked Gray!" Lucy pointed out

"Am i?"

"From the looks of it, The military has already been called into action so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them, right?" asked Naruto

"I hope that's the case Naruto." said Erza as she drove away and Naruto followed

**At Oshibana town**

Erza is driving through the streets of the town with Naruto following her.

"Stop Erza, your going way too fast, your gonna overload the SE plug." said Gray

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played, I can't slow down, we have to stop eisenwald before it's too late." said Erza

"But at this rate, your gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting." said Gray

"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat, besides I got you and Natsu for backup. And if anything goes terribly wrong, we have Naruto to help us out." said Erza

"I feel like there was something important I was suppose to tell you Lucy." said Happy

"Oh really what was it?" asked Lucy

"I don't remember, it was just something about something I was suppose to tell you….umm….your…." said Happy but he was interrupted by Natsu

"I'm gonna be sick for real." said Natsu with his motion sickness getting worse.

"That's it." said Happy

"Are you kidding me?" said Lucy irritated

Lucy picked up Natsu and held him out the window of the car.

"Careful Natsu, your gonna fall out." said Lucy

"That's what im waiting for." said Natsu

Erza keeps on driving until she sees smoke coming out of a big building ahead.

"What's that up ahead." asked Erza

**At the Oshibana Station**

Naruto and the others head over to the station to find some officers holding back a crowd of people and Erza walked up to one of the officers.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" asked Erza

"Why would I tell you lady?" asked the officer

Naruto noticed Erza pulling her head back and could tell she was about to head butt the officer and he reacted quickly and grabbed her head before she could do it.

"ERZA, STOP IT!" yelled Naruto as Erza looked back at him

"Naruto I'm trying to get answers from them." said Erza

"I understand that but there is a better way of getting answers than doing physical harm, allow me to take it from here." said Naruto turing to face the officer. "Sir, we come from to Fairytail guild to stop eisenwald from what they are planning, if you could just tell us where they are, we will be on our way."

"There inside the station sir." said the officer

"Thank you sir, alright let's go!" said Naruto as he rushed into the station

"Naruto, wait for us!" shouted Erza as she rushed into the station folloing Naruto

"Oh come on, you mean I have carry him?" said Lucy carrying an unconscious Natsu

"That's right" said Gray following Naruto and Erza into the station

Lucy sighed in annoyance and followed the others inside with Happy following her.

**Inside the station**

"A small army unit stormed in earlier but they have not returned." said Erza

"Sounds like that they were caught in battle with the eisenwald members." said Naruto

The team kept on running until they saw a pack of bodies of the army ahead of them.

"They have been completely whipped out." said Happy

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards, a small unit like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group." said Erza

The group walked into the room infront of them where the whole eisenwald guild even Erigor the reaper was waiting for them.

"Welcome, step into our parlor Fairytail flies." said Erigor

"Whoa there are so many of them." said Lucy

Naruto looked up at a window above the crowd of eisenwald thugs and saw a skin and bone man with spiky silver hair and rags for clothes for the lower half and had many tattoos on his body and he was carrying a giant scythe.

"I take that your Erigor, up there with the scythe." said Naruto

Erigor chuckled as well as many of the other eisenwald members did.

"Come on Natsu, we need your help." said Lucy shaking Natsu trying to wake him up.

"Lucy stop, there's been a train, a magic mobile, and your shaking is a motion sickness three combo." said Happy

"I'M NOT A VEHICLE!" shouted Lucy

"Hey you, it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor, get up." said the same man who attacked Natsu on the train.

Natsu was just waking up and was able to here the man's voice.

"I know that voice." said Natsu

"We are not threatened by any of you, tell me what your planning to do with Lullaby." said Erza

"Oh you haven't heard yet?" asked Erigor as he started flying around "Tell me, what do all train stations have?"

"He flew." said Lucy

"It's wind magic." said Happy

Erigor landed on a pole of speakers and Naruto realized what he was planning.

"Your planning to broadcast the Lullaby song?" asked Naruto and Erigor laughed

"Thousands of noesy onlookers have come to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows if I may raise the volume enough to be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death?" said Erigor

"What reason do you have to commit such a hanes crime against the innocent of this town?" asked Erza

"This is a cleansing to all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear who remain willfully ignorant to the plinth of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed a sin of turning a blind eye to the world's at justic, therefore the reaper has come to punish them."

"But killing them isn't gonna make you get your rights back it's only gonna make it worse. That's the whole reason why you got kicked out of the wizard league in the first place." said Naruto

"At this point we've given up on trying to regain our rights, we want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and control what happens in the future." said Erigor

"You guys are insane." said Lucy

"We are rolling in a new age of darkness. Of course by the time it gets hear, you flies will be long gone." said the man as he shot three shadows at Lucy.

Lucy had no time to react, but luckily, Natsu got back on his feet and blocked the shadows with his flames.

"You again." said the man

"Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized that voice." said Natsu

"Your back to normal." said Lucy cheerfully

"Welcome back Natsu." said Naruto

"Feels good to be back. Oh wow looks like we got ourselves a party huh?" said Natsu

"No Natsu these are the guys we have to fight." said Lucy

"Heh, like I said it's a party."

"You got that right Natsu, it is a party. And that's why I came with you guys, so I can dance." said Naruto

"(The Fairytail flies have fallen right into my trap, everything is going exactly as planned. But I won't rest until have heard Lullaby's melody of death, then will finally get revenge on those who have wronged us.)" Thought Erigor


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto The Fairytail Ninja**

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter i promised i would post today, whew i was afraid that promise would be broken. Anyway, enjoy.**

chapter 8: Fairy Tail vs eisenwald

Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were facing off against the enitre eisenwald guild and Erigor who was smiling at them maliciously.

"This is the strongest team Fairytail has to offer, you better be ready." said Lucy

"I leave them to you, show them the terror of the dark guild eisenwald." said Erigor as he vanished in thin air

"He disappeared." said both Lucy and Happy in shock."

"Natsu and Gray, go i need you to stop him. If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the reaper can defeat you, I'm leaving him in your hands." said Erza

"Hold on Erza, I have a better idea. I'll go after Erigor, you guys stay here and take care of these thugs. You and I both know that i am the strongest one on this team and i havent used up any of my charkra, and none of these thugs can stand a chance against the four of you. The faster we defeat Erigor and these thugs, the faster we can finish our mission and return home." said Naruto

"You know Naruto, that is actually a very good idea. Alright, go ahead go after him."

"On it."

Naruto ran out of the room going after Erigor.

"He ran off, he's going after Erigor." said an eisenwald member

"i got i, I the great Rayule will take him down." said Rayule as he ran after Naruto

"We'll catch up with him once we finish off the rest of these men, okay?" said Erza

"What, two girls and two guys against an entire magical guild?" asked Lucy

"That's right." said Gray

"My mom always told not to hit girls, but i can make an exception." said an eisenwald member

"I'm sorry ladies, but your not gonna be as cute when were done with ya." said another member

"But were so stunningly beautiful and totally helpless." said Lucy acting like she's begging not to get hurt

"This is no time for daydreaming Lucy." said Happy

"I'm gonna make you pay you pink haired dimwit." said the man

"Hey my name is Natsu!" shouted Natsu "Let's settle this eisenwald dude."

"It's Kageyama, but yes it;s time for you Fairytail flies to die." said Kageyama

"Let's do this." said Erza as she requiped a sword "If you insult the Fairytail guild again in my presence, i swear none of you will live to see tomorrow."

"Wait a second Erza, I don't think Naruto would be very pleased if he came back and saw a bunch of dead bodies lying around because of you. Try to keep them all alive." said Gray

"...Yeah your probably right, thank you Gray." said Erza

"No problem, now lets go."

a bunch of eisenwald members came dashing towards Erza, but she encountered them all without breaking a sweat.

"Ice Make: Sword!" cried Gray as he created a sword out of ice

"Wow, how did Gray do that?' asked Lucy

"Gray's Ice make magic is a very special type of ice magic. It allows the user to create anything out of ice, and i mean anything the user wants to make." explained Happy

"That's amazing."

more eisenwald members came dashing towards Gray who quickly encountered them all with his sword.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" cried Natsu as he breathed a giant wave of fire at more eisenwald members knocking them out unconscious.

"Come on Lucy stop just standing there and help us out." said Gray

"Right, it's timr for me to kick butt too." said Lucy as she pulled out one of her celestial gate keys "Open, gate of the giant crab: Cancer."

A man with black hair and tan skin dressed as a crab wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and shades and holding two pairs of scissors appeared out of nowhere.

"You want me to fight these dudes baby?' asked Cancer in his usual Batman voice

"Yeah take em out with style." said Lucy

eisenwald members came dashing towards Cancer, but he cut all of their weapons with his scissors and as a bonus, he shaved all of there heads.

"What happened to my hair?" asked a member

"Were bald." said another as they all were now moping over there new hair dues.

"That was impressive Lucy." said Erza

"Oh thanks, but it was no big deal." said Lucy "(Yeah, i totally scored points with Erza.)"

"However, this crab spirit of yours the way he calls you baby, i find it rather insulting." said Erza

"Points un-scored." said Lucy sulking in depression and Cancer disappeared

"How do you find it insulting Erza?" asked Gray

"Because it sounds like Loke hitting on girls again." said Erza (AN: they never really gave a reason why Erza found it insulting so I'm just making up a reason.)

"Oh, well that would make sense." said Lucy feeling abit better

Erza looked back at the remaining eisenwald members.

"There's still so many, and we already took care of most of them. Annoying, but i'll wipe the rest of them out." said Erza as she requpied into her Heavens Wheel armor

"Hold on Erza, the guy over there named Diorama..." said Natsu being cut off by Kageyama

"It's Kageyama!" shouted Kageyama

"Whatever, save him for me to finish off." said Natsu

"As you wish Natsu." said Erza turning to face the remaining eisenwald thugs "Now, dance my swords."

A wheel of 16 swords appeared around Erza and started spinning around her.

"I knew it, it has to be her." said a fat eisenwald member (AN: No offence to any of you over weight people out there, i promise.)

"Circle Sword!" cried Erza as she slashed her spinning swords at the eisenwald thugs and left only two thugs remaining besides Kageyama.

"Whoa, she took down most of them with a single swipe." said Lucy

"Aye." replied Happy

"Alright, your dealing with me now!" shouted an eisenwald thug as he jumped towards Erza charging magic into his hands.

"Don't do it Byard, do you have any idea who that woman is?!" cried the fat eisenwald member as Erza slashed at Byard twice with the two swords in her hands and she knocked him out unconscious "She is queen of the fairies, Titania Erza."

Erza requiped back into her normal armor.

"Oh wow, i think I'm in love." said Lucy

"Are you gay?" asked Gray

"It's called lesbian or bio-sexual, not gay!"

"Forget this, I'm out of here!" cried the fat eisenwald member as he ran out of the room

"Damn it, he got away." said Gray

"Let him go, we don't have to worry about him." said Erza turning to face Natsu "Alright Natsu, it's your turn to fight."

"Alright, I'm all fired up." said Natsu

"Your going down Fairytail fly." said Kageyama as he threw many shadows at Natsu who easily dodged them all.

Kageyama threw more shadows at Natsu but no matter what he did, Natsu just kept on dodging them all.

"(Alright fairy.)" thought Kageyama as he placed his hand on the ground "Snake Shadow!'

Many snake shadows appeared and came dashing towards Natsu.

"You can't run this time, they'll tear you to pieces." said Kageyama

"I got this." said Natsu as he slammed his fists together, pulled his arms behind his head and lit his fists on fire "Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!"

Natsu lashed out two long lashes of fire and destroyed all of the snake shadows.

"Impossible, he was able to defeat them with one shot. So much power, I didn't think wizards like this really existed." said Kageyama

Natsu lit his right fist on fire

"You ready buddy, cause i have a fireball with your name on it." said Natsu

"N no, YOUR A MONSTER!" shouted Kageyama in fear

Natsu dashed towards Kageyama and threw his Fire Dragon: Iron Fist onto his chest and sent him flying across the room crashing into a wall making it crack, and he fell unconscious

"Aww man, look what you made me do, I was trying not to break anything this time. Anyway i feel better." said Natsu

"Natsu, your such an idiot." said Gray

"Shut up Gray!"

"Make me!"

"You asked for it!"

Natsu and Gray ran towards each other with their fists pulled back, but then Erza stepped in front of them both causing them to stop in fear.

"Natsu, Gray..." said Erza with her facial expression un-shown

"Y yeah?" ask asked them both

"Can the two of you please stop fighting?" asked Erza with a calm yet sad face

Natsu and Gray were shocked to see Erza like this. Usually she would be nasty and yell at them or beat them up to get them to stop fighting, but this time she was being gentle and asking them to stop with also saying please, and Natsu and Gray could tell that there actions were what explained the sad part of her facial expression.

"Umm..." said them both

"Please?" pleaded Erza

"...Okay..." said them both

"Thank you." said Erza smiling sweetly

Natsu and Gray's surprised looks turned into bright smiles at Erza's new calm sweet self (Which is just starting to develop). But then Erza started feeling tired and dropped down onto one knee.

"Are you okay Erza?' asked Natsu

"I'm alright, I'm just tired from using so much magic for the maic mobile and from fighting." said Erza

"I told you that you were using too much magic." said Gray

"Yes you did, but none of that matters anymore." said Erza

"Yeah, Erigor and those other two eisenwald thugs are the only ones left and Naruto is probably taking care of them right now." said Lucy

"Yeah and based on how strong we know Naruto is, I think it's safe to say he can take care of them himself." said Natsu

"That's right." said Erza smiling. "(The rest is up to you now...Naruto.")

**With Naruto**

Naruto was running through the halls of the station trying to find Erigor, but then he came up to a station speaker and remembered that he figured out that Erigor was going to broadcast the Lullaby song over the speakers, and he knew exactly where he would have to be.

"If Erigor is planning to broadcast the Lullaby song, he should be in the broadcasting studio." said Naruto

Naruto rushed over to the broadcasting studio and kicked the door down, but there was nobody in it.

"There's nobody here." said Naruto as he entered the studio "Maybe i was wrong about him broadcasting over the stations PA."

Just then, Rayule appeared above Naruto and lashed out his finger straps at Naruto who luckily noticed in time and dodged the attack.

"I will give it to you that was a pretty good guess pal, but our plan isn't as obvious as you might think." said Rayule hanging from the ceiling with his finger straps

"So tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt." said Naruto

"Like i would just tell you." said Rayule as lashed out his straps at Naruto again who dodged then easily "There's no escape from my finger straps!"

Naruto noticed Rayule lash out his straps on both his right side and left side leaving with only one option. Naruto dashed towards Rayule right down the middle and ran behind him.

"What the?" said Rayule as he looked behind him to face Naruto

Naruto turned around and slid across the floor while looking at Rayule, dashed towards him and delivered a round house kick sending him crashing through a wall.

"This is your last chance to tell me what your planning, your not gonna broadcast the Lullaby song over the PA system?" asked naruto

Rayule laughed out a little bit

"Erigor's magic sealing barrier should be activated by now." said Rayule

"Erigor's what?" asked Naruto

"He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping, Now nothing can stop us from achieving our victory." said Rayule as he let out an evil laugh

Naruto became irritated and pinned Rayule against the wall.

"Why don't i get strait to the point here buddy, tell me what the plan is or else!" threatened Naruto

"We knew you pests would cause problems so we lured you here and trapped you. The only reason we took over this station was to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any train's getting into Clover station." said Rayule

"Yeah, well why not?"

"Because that's were it's going down. Clover is just beyond a giant canyon and this train line is the only way in and out of town, unless your able to fly like Erigor."

Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Well you'd be surprised with all the abilities i posses, but aside from that,, Lullaby's in Clover?" asked Naruto

"Do you know what else is there right now? think hard if you must." said Rayule

'I I don't know what else is there."

"You don't know huh? alright, allow me to quiz you. In Clover is a building where a certain group of people must all come together for a meeting, and those people all have to do with a guild. Who runs a guild?'

Naruto thought for a few seconds and then realized exactly what Rayule was talking about and noticed him lash out his finger straps at him and he blocked the attack in time.

"(So this was their plan all along, they're targeting the guild masters.)" thought Naruto

"Hahahaha you finally figured out huh? Well it's too late to stop us now!" said Rayule as he lashed his straps at Naruto again who blocked his attack

"You eisenwald dogs must be pretty brave taking on such a powerful group of wizards." said Naruto

"Those ignorant old fogies won't even know what hit em once Lullaby's song starts playing, there's no way Erigor's plan will fail." said Rayule as he lashed his straps at Naruto trapping him making Naruto struggle to break free. "You and your little fairy friends are stuck in this station so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge against everyone who tried to keep us down, once were done they'll be completely wiped out."

Naruto was able to slide his arms around the straps abit and luckily grabbed the handle of his sword, and was able to cut himself free free from the straps.

"What, impossible." said Rayule in shock

"That's not gonna happen." said Naruto as he dashed over to Rayule, grabbed the bottoms of his finger straps and cut them off with his sword.

Naruto put his sword back in it's scabbard and threw his fist into Rayules face forcing him against the wall.

"Now get this strait buddy, when you mess with the guild masters, then you mess with Fairytail and you mess with me. I may not exactly be in a guild but if there is one thing i am sure of, it's that even if they are old fogies, they are still the closest thing a guild has to a parent." said Naruto

Rayule threw a punch at Naruto, but he blocked it and punched the pressure point of his arm to make sure he couldn't move his arm. Naruto grabbed Rayule's left arm and put him in a pressure lock. Naruto held back his right arm in a chopping method and chopped a pressure point on Rayule's neck making him fall down unconscious, and Naruto walked out of the broadcasting studio with a serious look.

"When i get my hands on Erigor, I'll show him that me and Fairytail can be much more terrifying than any dark guild." said Naruto as he ran off back into the halls of the station on his way back to the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto The Fairytail Ninja **

chapter 9: escape the wind barrier

**Meanwhile with Erza and the others**

"Well what should we do now, should we just wait here until Naruto gets back?" asked Lucy

"We could just wait until Naruto got back, but I do have a few ideas in mind." said Erza

"Like what?' asked Natsu

"If Naruto hasn't found Erigor yet, or while he is fighting him, I will head to the balcony and warn everyone outside the station to run away, in the mean time..." said Erza as she pulled out a bunch of rope out of her requip space "...I would like the three of you to tie up these thugs, so the army can come arrest them when they get here, can you do that please?'"

"sure, after we are done tying up these thugs, we will catch up with you." said Gray

"Alright, see ya guys later." said Erza as she ran off

**With Erza**

Erza appeared on the balcony of the station where everyone was still outside as they noticed her and broke out into questions. Erza held a mega-phone up her mouth.

"If you all value your lives, then please leave this place at once. This station has been taken over by a group of evil wizards and they are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loud speakers that will kill everyone here. I beg all of you, please run as far away from here as you can." said Erza over the mega-phone

Hearing Erza's terrifying warning, everyone ran away screaming.

"Hmm...now that I cleared everyone away from the train station, I guess I should get back to the other's and wait for Naruto to get back." said Erza as she suddenly felt a breeze.

Erza turned around to see what was causing the breeze and she gasped at what seemed to be a giant wind barrier.

"It's some kind of wind barrier." said Erza (AN: I just said that.)

As Erza is shocked by what she is seeing, Erigor appeared behind her flying and chuclked. Erza heard Erigor's chuckle and turned around to face him.

"Erigor..." said Erza

"You know, I've always wanted the opportunity to fight queen of fairies, but unfortunately I don't have time to play with you right now." said Erigor as he pushed Erza threw the barrier

As Erza was on the other side of the barrier, someone caught her.

"Are you okay Erza?" asked someone

Erza looked behind her to see Natsu, Gray, and Lucy standing behind her and Natsu was holding her.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Natsu." said Erza turning to face Erigor

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy looked over to see Erigor and were shocked.

"Erigor, But if he is here, does that mean...Naruto is..." said Gray thinking Erigor killed Naruto

"No...he can't be dead." said Lucy feeling like she was about to cry

"Erigor!" shouted Natsu in anger as he ran up to the barrier

"Natsu don't!" cried Erza

Natsu rammed his fist into the barrier but it hurt him badly and sent him flying back over to the others. Natsu looked at his fist and it was covered in blood

"It's useless, there's no way you will ever be able to break through my magic sealing barrier. You see it's one way only, if you try to escape, the wind will tear you apart." said Erigor

"What is the meaning of this you scoundrel?" asked Erza angrily

"We've wasted enough of our time with you Fairytail flies, now if you will excuse me." said Erigor as he flew away

"Get back here! Damn you Erigor, I will make you pay for what you did to Naruto!' shouted Natsu holding his fist

"Damn it, just what is Erigor planning?" said Erza

"I don't know...wait maybe we can get some answers from the thugs we just tied up." said Gray

"You guys really finished tying them up already?" asked Erza

"Yeah, it didn't take us that long." said Lucy

"Alright, let's go!" cried Erza as she ran off back to the other room

"Erigor will not get away with this." said Natsu as he ran off and Gray and Lucy followed him

Back at the room where Erza and the other's took down the eisenwald thugs, Erza grabbed Byard by his collar.

"You are going to answer my questions and you will answer them correctly wether you want to or not. How do we get threw the wind barrier?" asked Erza

"No chance in hell am I telling you, your never getting out of this barrier ever." said Byard

"Tell us now! Who is doing Erigor's sealing barrier?! Tell us or I will rost you alive" threatened Natsu

"Just forget about it you insect, there is nobody doing Erigor's sealing barrier, you and your friends are forever stuck." said Byard

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" houlered Natsu as he list his left fist on fire

"You guys!" came a voice

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy looked up and saw Naruto standing on top of the balcony and he jumped to the ground.

"Naruto!" cried Natsu, Lucy, and Gray as they ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly

"Uh guys, what's with the hugging fest?" asked Naruto

"We thought you were dead." said Lucy

"Why did you think that?"

"Because we saw Erigor outside and we never saw..."

"You saw Erigor?"

"Yeah, you say it like you never found him." said Gray

"Your right, i couldn't find him. Anyway, i figured something out that you guys would wanna hear." said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Natsu

"I discovered that Erigor and his followers were not targeting the people around this station, we've been tricked." said Naruto

"What?' asked Erza shocked

"The real target is clover, the next town up ahead the train line. Erigor is heading to the guild masters conference as we speak, he is planning to use the Lullaby song to kill the guild master." said Naruto

Erza turned to face Byard with a dark evil face

"Why didn't you tell me?!" shouted Erza making Byard freak out

Naruto walked up to Erza and placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"Because Erza, they are not idiots. You can not just expect a dark guild to just give away their plan just like that, if they did then that would just prove them to be completely stupid and we wouldn't even have to worry about any of this. They may be a dark guild Erza, but they are a pretty smart one. And no offence Erza, but if you really thought they should just give away their plan like that, then one part of your brain is abit stupid" said Erza

"What?!" yelled Erza looking at Naruto with her evil face

"Like i said, i don't mean to offend you Erza but that was pretty stupid of you to think they were that idiotic of a dark guild. Plus you said it yourself, eisenwald is one of the number one dark guilds in Fiore."

Erza was still offended at what Naruto said about part of her brain being abit stupid, but she knew he was right, she should have known better than to just expect them to give away their plan.

"...Your right, it was stupid of me. I'm sorry Naruto." said Erza

Naruto embraced Erza into a gentle hug.

"There is no need to apologise Erza, this was nobody's fault. Stop acting like every little mistake you make is a really big deal. I will always forgive you for whatever mistake you make and always comfort you when you feel bad about something, no matter what." said Naruto

Erza blushed at Naruto's warming comment. She was never really told she wouldn't have to worry about everything ans someone will always forgive her for what she does. Erza smiled sweetly at Naruto and hugged him back.

"Thank you Naruto." said Erza softly

"My pleasure." said Naruto smiling at her

Naruto let go of Erza and stood up to face the others.

"Alright, let's go kick Erigor's ass and save the masters." said Naruto

"Wait Naruto, we have a problem, the station has been surrounded by a magic sealing wind barrier." said Gray

"I know, I was told."

"Then why are you saying "Let's go kick Erigor's ass.' like the barrier is not there?"

"Because we are going to break through it."

"That's a problem Naruto, if you try to break through the barrier, it will obliterate you. And Natsu already tried it." said Lucy

Natsu showed Naruto his right fist covered in blood

"Whoa, here Natsu let me heal you." said Naruto

"No need to Naruto, it's not that big of a deal." said Natsu

"I don't care. I am always going to be concerned about our teams health. Even if it's the kind of wounds that aren't that bad, I will still care about you guys. I will keep us at the top of our condition no matter what. And that is because I love my team and I will always look out for it." said Naruto healing Natsu's fist with his yang seal

Lucy, Gray, and Erza smiled at Naruto

"You are a very special person Naruto." said Lucy

"Well, I try to be, but thank you Lucy." said Naruto

"Alright, now we have to figure out a way to get out of this barrier, anyone have any ideas?" asked Gray

Naruto was about to speak, but Erza spoke before he could.

"Wait a minute, I remember some eisenwald members talking about the person named Kage back at the pub in Onbias town." said Erza

"Isn't Kage the guy I beat up?' asked Natsu

"Yes he is. He was also the one who broke the Lullaby seal."

"A seal breaking wizard, he can break down the seal of the wind barrier." said Gray

"That is what I'm hoping." said Erza

Natsu punched his fist into his palm.

"Well then, let's go get him to talk." said Natsu

"Alright, let's go." said Erza and the walked over to Kageyama who was laying against the same spot where Natsu knocked him unconscious

Naruto walked up to him and starting shaking him around a little bit.

"Kage, come on big guy, wake up." said Naruto gently slapping Kageyama's cheeks

Kageyama's eyes started to twitch and he woke up looking at Naruto and the others.

"Good your awake, listen we need you to break the seal to the wind barrier." said Naruto

"And why would I do that?" asked Kageyama

Naruto sighed

"Because if you don't, then you will have to answer to Erza." said Naruto

Erza requiped a sword in her right hand and pierced it into the wall right next to Kageyama's head scaring him and Natsu to the core.

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Erza

"Alright, Alright, I'll break the sea..." said Kageyama, but he was cut off when a hand went right through his chest "Why...Karacka?'

Kageyama fell down unconscious and the hand that went through his chest belonged to the fat eisenwald member who ran away after seeing Erza's magic, and he looked terrified and ashamed.

"Kage!" cried Erza

"No, he was our only way out of here." said Gray

**18 minutes ago**

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy finished tying up the eisenwald thugs and they went off to catch up with Erza. Byard was still conscious as he looked over at the wall infront of him.

"Karacka, how long are you gonna hide back there?" asked Byard and Karacka appeared from the wall

"I'm sorry, but I was scared." said Karacka

"Liston, I need you to do something, It's a simple job that even you can handle."

"What should I do?'

"Come here, i have to whisper it to you."

Karacka moved out of the wall and walked over to Byard. Byard put his mouth close to Karacka's ear.

"You have to kill Kageyama." whispered Byard

"W what?" asked Karacka in shock

"It's our best chance to make sure they don't escape from the barrier. You want Erigor's plan to succeed, don't you?"

"Well yeah of course, but..."

"Then kill Kageyama."

"...oh...alright..."

"Good to hear it."

Byard hears the footsteps of Erza, and the other's coming back to the room.

"The Fairytail flies are coming back, quick hide." said Byard

"Alright." said Karacka as he hid back into the wall and Erza and the others came back into the room.

**Back to present time**

"Kage, don't you dare die on us. We need you to get us out of here, do you hear me?!" cried Erza

"I think we are losing him Erza." said Gray

"Kage, your the only one of us that is able to break the seal to the wind barrier. Just hang on!" hollered Erza

Naruto was just about to say something, but he was cut off when he heard Natsu growling. Naruto looked over at Natsu and saw that he had an angry expression and was clentching his fists.

"How could you do that to one of your friends?" asked Natsu angrily as he lit his entire body on fire. "He was a member of your guild, he trusted you and you tried to kill him!"

Naruto, Erza, Gray, and Lucy were looking at Natsu in surprise and Karacka became terrified and hid himself back into the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" yelled Natsu as he threw his flaming fist into the wall hitting Karacka and knocking him out "IS THIS HOW ALL YOU DARK GUILD MEMBERS TREAT EACH OTHER?!"

"Natsu..." said Naruto quietly

"I never expected Natsu to loose his temper like that." said Lucy

"Natsu is very emotional when it comes to how people from the same guild treat each other. He believes guild members should treat each other like family, it really upsets him when he sees a guild treating their members like they don't mean anything at all." replied Happy

"That's pretty sad." said Lucy

"Please Kage, just stay with us." said Erza

"He is unconscious, it's no use Erza, he can't help." said Gray

"We can't let him die, he is our only way out of here!"

"But there is no way he will be able to use his magic in this condition."

"If I force him to wake up, he can!"

Erza started to shake Kageyama's body up and down trying to wake him up. Natsu looked over at the exit looking at the wind barrier and his eyes becamed filled with fire. (AN: not really, I mean that he is so angry that he has images of fire in his eyes.) Natsu lit his right fist on fire and ran towards the barrier while screaming at the top of his lungs and punched the barrier but he came flying back to the others.

"Natsu stop it. You already tried to break through the barrier, you can't do it." said Lucy

"Kage, wake up, you are our only hope right now." said Erza

"Guys!" said Naruto but nobody was paying attention to him

Natsu got back on his feet and lit both of his fists on fire.

"I gotta try to break through!" shouted Natsu as he dashed towards the barrier again. "I have to save Makarov!"

Natsu punched the barrier three times, but the third time caused him to go flying back to the others.

"Natsu!" cried Lucy

"Cut it out you idiot, obviously brutal force isn't gonna do you any good." said Gray

"Isn't there anything you can do Gray? If you try freezing it, maybe Natsu can melt it."

"If I could, I would have done that already."

"Guys!" shouted Naruto but they were still not paying attention

Natsu ran over to the barrier and rammed his shoulder into the barrier while screaming.

"Natsu!" shouted Gray

"Will you stop trying to be the hero, your gonna get torn to shreds." shouted Lucy

"Damn it, I don't know what to do!" cried Erza

Natsu came flying back and Lucy held onto him tightly.

"I said stop it!" cried Lucy

"Damn it Lucy, let go of me!" yelled Natsu trying to get free

"Stop it Natsu, you can't break it!" shouted Gray

"I have to get through!"

"Damn it!" cried Erza nearly shedding tears from her left eye

"GUYS!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs finally getting the others attention

"What Naruto, we are in the middle of a crisis." said Erza

"First off, Natsu stop trying the barrier when you can't do it. Secondly, Erza we don't need Kage to get out of here." said Naruto

"What are you talking about? without Kage, we can't escape the barrier."

"You guys can't, but I can."

"What do you mean you can?" asked Gray

"Erza, you remember when you used up all of your magic to try to finish me off in one attack yesterday?" asked Naruto

"Oh yeah, you used some sort of giant purple figure to defend yourself." said Erza

Naruto activated the Susano'o's rib cage.

"It's called the Susano'o, it is a very strong defense, nearly indestructible. This is what i need to pass the barrier." said Naruto

"Okay that salves the problem for you, but what about us?" asked Lucy

Naruto walked up to the barrier.

"The plan is simple. I will use the Susano'o's rib cage to defend myself so i can get through. Once I am on the other side of the barrier, I will run around the barrier in the opposite direction it is spinning in. And once i reach a certain speed that is faster than the speed the barrier is spinning in..." said Naruto

"The barrier will un-ravel." said Erza concluding the plan and smiling brightly

"That's right."

"But wait. You knew you were able to do that all this time, and you pick now to tell us?" asked Natsu

"I was about to suggest it, but Erza spoke first when she mentioned Kageyama." said Naruto

"Oh..." said Erza a little embarrased

"Alright, let's do this."

Naruto walked through the barrier while using the Susano'o's rib cage to protect himself. When Naruto reached the other side of the barrier, he looked to the left and ran in that direction around the barrier at a very awesome speed. Once Naruto reached a certain speed that was faster than the wind barrier, the wind stared to slow down and completely stopped, and Naruto stopped as well. (AN: I don't know how fast the barrier was going so i will guess it was going at like 350 mph.) Erza and the others saw what Naruto accomplished and ran over to him. (AN: And yes, Erza is carrying Kage with her.)

"You did it Naruto!" cried Erza as she dropped Kage to the ground and hugged Naruto tightly.

"That was awesome Naruto." said Lucy

"Wow man, I didn't know you could be able to run that fast." said Natsu

"Yeah your the Flash." said Gray

"well I did run at least 400 mph." confessed Naruto

"That's amazing." said Erza still hugging Naruto

"Thank you Erza." said Naruto returning the hug to Erza

As everyone was looking at Naruto and Erza smiling, a thought came to Happy's mind.

"Oh my god, Lucy i just remembered something." said Happy

"What is it Happy?" asked Lucy

Happy reached into his green bag and pulled out a celestial key.

"This is the key of Virgo, since her contract between her and Everlue was broken, she wanted a contract with you." said Happy

"Oh wow, Thank you Happy." said Lucy taking the Gate Key

"Alright, now that we are out, the last person we need to worry about is Erigor." said Naruto

"Yeah, your right." said Erza

The team looked out into the sky thinking of how much time they have left until Erigor reaches Clover and kills the guild masters.


End file.
